The Originals: The Most Dangerous Immortal
by FantasyLover3498
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has been hidden away from the world her whole life, now she searches for the one who understands her best, and the one to free them; she is taken to Mystic Falls, but cannot let her heart stay. Will she be the savior to all? Or will she be tempted by the darkness to kill the greatest threat the Originals has ever faced? Read to find out her story.
1. Prologue

****This is my new Story. I hope that you guys like it. Please leave a review, and maybe Chapter One will appear very soon.****

Prologue.

For the past sixteen years, I have been hidden away. A secret, that the world wasn't allowed to know about. I understand why, but what I don't get, is how my family could do this to me. I haven't seen my parents since I was young, this is my story, about how I became the most dangerous creature on the planet.

My name is Hope Mikaelson, and I am the only hybrid in the world, that was born this way.

My aunt, Rebekah, travelled with me for a while, then we settled in London for a few years. Then I hit twelve, and she moved us to Mystic Falls. And she'd never told me why.

At age twelve, I realized I had the gift of magic. It freaked Becca out, and that part I understood. Being a hybrid was simply going against nature, so being able to use magic, was unheard of. But there is much more for me to discover.

****I know, its short. PLEASE Tell Me What You Think So Far!****

****~FantasyLover3498~****


	2. Chapter 1

**I am BACK. See you weren't waiting for too long. If you think it was too long, let me know. Please read the end note.**

* * *

Chapter One ~ Stories.

Growing up, Rebekah would tell me stories about my father. About how he is the original hybrid, the bastard son of a proud man. The stories grew more gruesome by the year. She was letting me know what my father was like. And from what I gathered, he wasn't nearly as bad as I was.

He has had a thousand years to build a reputation, I have had sixteen. That wasn't fair.

Everyday, Rebekah would test my strength. But I know she knew how strong I was, I had the strength of the original hybrid, as well as my own. I was stronger than every original. Becca knew what that meant, nobody was going to touch me.

I was on my way to the Grill, when Rebekah appeared next to me.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" I asked her, yet her reply was going to be the same as every.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, you are the first of your kind Hope. I'm here to protect you, you know that."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." I replied.

"I know. But still, I'm your aunt, its my job to keep you safe."

I shook my head, and continued walking, with Becca next to me the entire way.

"Yeah, a job given to you by my father. A man I met once, the day I was born. I haven't heard anything from him since that day. And don't you think its dangerous for me to be seen with you, seeing as I'm meant to be a secret?" I asked her.

"Just pretend you're a vampire and that I turned you. I'm sure people will buy that." Was her marvellous plan.

"Fine."

We walked in silence to the Grill. I spend most of my time there, I usually bring a book, or two. Whenever Becca isn't there I compel the bartender to give me alcohol, my tolerance is a lot higher than Becca's, so why not.

When we got to the Grill, Becca opened the door and I knew that she wasn't going to let me out of her sight. She walked away from me, as to pretend we didn't know each other. She walked over to this man, Matt, and smiled at him and they fell into an easy conversation. They moved to sit away from everyone else. I took my usual place in the middle of the room, so Rebekah could see me at all times.  
I pulled my book out, not paying attention to which book it was, and opened to a random page to make it seem as if I was actually reading it, which of course I wasn't.

I casually pushed my dark hair behind my ear so I could listen in on Rebekah's conversation.

"So you do know her?" I heard Matt say.

"Well sort of, I bumped into her a few times." Becca replied.

"She's not human. Don't forget, I'm not the only vampire in town. People are starting to notice that she's different, if you're trying to protect her, it won't last long."

I turned to face Rebekah, I knew she'd hear me, Matt too.  
"I take it its time we move on again?" I whispered in their direction.

Both Rebekah and Matt turned to look at me, I shook my head, picked up my book and bag and moved to sit next to Rebekah.

"Is he on vervain?" I asked Rebekah.

"Yes. Ever since he became a vampire, he's been sipping it each day."

"Great. My existence is supposed to be a secret. Well, I suppose we'll have to bleed him out." I said.

"Vervain has no effect on you, so why bleed him out?" Becca asked me.

"I enjoy bleeding people out. It makes a statement about who you are."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Matt asked me.

"Well you are going to forget this anyway. My name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson. I am the only child of Klaus, and I was born a hybrid. Did I leave anything out?" I asked Becca, she just shook her head.

"What? You're. Not. That's impossible, vampires can't procreate." Matt said, clearly freaked out.

"Yeah, well werewolves can. Klaus knocked up a werewolf." Rebekah told him.

I looked at Matt, looked him in the eye ready to compel him to forget this, when Becca stopped me.

"Wait. I trust him with this, lets just see how this goes first." I trusted Rebekah, I didn't trust Matt. Ever since he became a vampire thirteen years ago, he changed; he stopped taking people's shit. He was worse when he turned his humanity off, I remember that like it was yesterday.  
He tore apart the town trying to find a witch, he wouldn't say what for though. He left a trail of bodies throughout Mystic Falls, and they led to the old Salvatore boarding house.

I glared at Rebekah and walked out of the Grill, as soon as I was out of the door, I used my vampire speed to get the hell away from here.

"She's Klaus' daughter? What the hell Rebekah! Has she turned anyone? Is she worse than her father?" Matt asked. I knew what this meant, nobody was ready to know about Hope, even with her necklace, she was in danger.  
So what if she can take care of herself, the witches will be coming after her. The witches of New Orleans have been hunting her for a while, in the beginning they thought she was dead, but then the rumours spread that she had in fact lived.

"She hasn't turned anyone. But Matt, she must stay a secret. There are people who want her dead. My mother is relentless, when it comes to destroying us." I rushed at him.

"You still didn't answer my other question." He said with a worried look on his face.

"She just hasn't found herself yet. Sometimes, she worries me; she acts like Klaus, but she can be really sweet sometimes. Just don't cross her." I said with my eyes to the table.

"So not a complete mini Klaus then." Matt said with a smile on his face. I smiled back. Hoping he'd keep our secret. For the sake of my niece.

I was sat on the top of a really large grass covered hill. I could hear the gentle flow of water somewhere in the distance, and the vegetation around me, made my life seem so insignificant. These trees had been here for a long time. And I could feel their life, the energy that surrounded all living (ish) creatures.

I had a feeling that something big was about to happen; but I didn't want to worry Rebekah, she had been so sweet to me all these years, and I had so much to be thankful of.  
She got a witch to create me a necklace, that cloaked me from every other witch on the planet. She drew from the full moon, and was channelling from the four elements for strength. And then bound the spell to the moon, so that the spell could never be broken, unless I wanted it undone.

I just sat there, for a few hours. Thinking about my parents, I do really hope that I get to see them soon, I never really had the chance to get to know them.  
Maybe I could ask the Salvatore's. They know him, but I don't know them.  
But Rebekah does. Maybe I could talk to them. See what they know about Klaus. Thanks to Rebekah, I know about everyone who knows my father, but I am most intrigued by Caroline Forbes. The only woman to have Klaus wrapped around her finger, as if it was easy.

That was it, I am going to meet Caroline Forbes.

I got off of the hill, and made my way back to the town centre, I knew Caroline's routine. By five in the afternoon, she's be at the Grill, with Elena and Bonnie. I just had to catch her at the right moment.

I got to the Grill by 4:30pm, granted I used my vampire speed to get there a bit early, hoping that Rebekah wasn't there.  
It reminded me of a few years back, when she realized I could compel an original, she had made me promise to never compel her, unless absolutely necessary.

I sat down in my usual spot, and ordered some coffee while I waited.

By the time Caroline had shown up, I had drunk three cups of coffee and read 158 pages of this book. So after she walked in, I got my sketchpad out, and opened it to the picture of my father, hoping that Caroline or her friends would see it.  
I started to draw on the page, adding more detail to my father's unique features. This picture really was all I had from my father, besides a small wooden figurine of a knight. I gave it to Rebekah, as she had more history with it than I.

"Oh my god. Caroline, Bonnie, look." I heard Elena's voice from the other side of the room, and I could feel their eyes on me, they had seen the picture.

"I'm calling Stefan." I heard Caroline say. Apparently nobody drew Klaus like I did. That much I could tell.

"Hey, Stefan. You might want to get to the Grill. There's a girl here, I think she knows Klaus. She has a picture of him. If she knows Klaus, we wont need Rebekah to get him to Mystic Falls for the cure." I heard Caroline say.  
So, she needed the cure for a werewolf bite. Good thing my blood is also a cure. I learned that a long time ago. Rebekah had gotten upset, started drinking, on a full moon, and pissed off a werewolf. She was hallucinating and thought I was food, so she bit into my neck, and we discovered that my blood was also a cure. My blood worked much faster than my fathers had. There is still so much we needed to learn about me. Being the first of my kind and all.

"OK, Caroline, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just helping Jack settle in. We gave him the deed to the house. This place is officially a safe house for vampires." I heard Stefan say.

"Fine. But hurry. How is Damon doing anyway?" Caroline asked.

"He's not hallucinating yet. He'll survive the night."

"Good. Now get here. Quick." And with that Caroline hung up the phone.

"How could Damon be so stupid and get bitten by a hybrid anyway?" Caroline asked.

Elena just shook her head, and Bonnie was looking at me. So I returned her stare, I looked right at her and smiled. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Oh my god." Was all she said. If Rebekah was going to tell Matt about me, then I get to tell someone too.

Bonnie had a confused look on her face, and it took her a second to gather her thoughts; before she came over to me.

She just stood in front of me for a second. But she was really looking at me, seeing the resemblance to my father no doubt.

"Can I help you, Bonnie Bennett?" I asked her.  
Not long after that Caroline and Elena came to back her up.

"Its not possible. Is it?" She asked, complete disbelief covered her features.

"Anything is possible in a world filled with witches, vampires and werewolves." I said, while the smile slowly spread across my face.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Who does she remind you of?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline came up to me, and took my chin in her hand, to get a better look at my face.

"Klaus." She said with a small voice.

I pushed her hand away, put my sketchpad and book away.

"Please, join me." I said and pointed to the seats opposite me.

They all looked at each other, then hesitantly at the chairs. But decided that the information they needed was much more important than any fear they had of Klaus.

"We don't have time for games, we need the cure for a werewolf bite. Our friend was bitten. We need you to bring Klaus here." Elena said to me, she was very direct.

"Well it is nice to meet you too. I'm Hope." I held my hand out to Elena, and she shook it, hesitantly. Then suddenly my head was filled with so many images, memories. Or more specifically, Elena's memories. I was everything; everything that my father did to her, everything that had happened between her and Stefan, and Damon. Every moment of her life, it was like a film, that lasted a second, with the time span of thirty-four years.

No one had noticed my sudden shift in my emotions, which was probably a good thing.  
I then shook hands with Bonnie, and it happened again. Bonnie's memories. And also Caroline's, when I shook her hand.

"I can't get Klaus here. And neither can Rebekah." I told them, and I watched as their faces fell.  
Elena stood up then, "There's nothing she can do, she's of no use to us." She said with a harsh tone.

"Now who said I wasn't of use." I said to them all.

I smiled at them, at they backed away slightly.

"Klaus is my father. Which means that my blood is also the cure." I bluntly said. I had no time, I needed to know more about my father.

They all stared at me like they had seen a ghost, which I'm sure was pointless, as they had seen a lot.

I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, "So where to?" I asked them, knowing they'd take me to their dying friend.

"Follow us." Caroline said, and they walked out of the Grill, only to use their vampire speed to leave the town centre.  
I followed their scent to the old Salvatore boarding house. It looked more majestic in real life, than in the memories of those I took.

These walls had clearly witnessed a lot while standing on their land.

Caroline was waiting outside for me, I heard Bonnie and Elena inside. I saw Stefan in one of the windows to my right. He clearly looked pissed off, but also relieved to have a cure so close to home.  
I walked up to the door, to see a young man stood in the doorway. Caroline walked past the door, into the house. And I walked up to the door.

"Just say that I can come in just this once, and I will be unable to enter again without your permission." I said to the man behind the door.

"You can come in, just this once." He said.

"Great. Jack you can go upstairs now." Caroline said to Jack.

He must have been no older than sixteen. He knew that when Caroline told him to do something, he had to do it; he knew that the existence of vampires and werewolves just made his life more difficult.

I waited for Jack to be out of sight, to put Caroline at ease. God only knew what she thought I would do to him. Then again, I am my fathers daughter. So I didn't know either.

I walked inside, and walked behind Caroline down to the basement, she unlocked the door to reveal a man chained to a wall. Lying on a bed, probably to stop him from killing his way through the town.

"Just feed him your blood and get out of here." Caroline said. I couldn't understand why she hated me so much, she barely knew me.

I walked over to the man, and bit into my wrist and put it against the man's mouth, he took my blood graciously. When I pulled my wrist away, my head was then filled with his memories. Almost two centuries worth of memories. He had seen a lot of pain, a lot of suffering; though, he didn't look effected by it. I'd seen it all, every touch, every kiss, every heartbreak.  
The lines on his forehead explained little, I had no idea what to say to him. So, I turned to Caroline, that was when I'd noticed the small tattoo hidden on the inside of her wrist, it had my fathers name, written in such an elegant font, it made you wonder which era in time could have written everything with such a delicate beauty.

"Caroline, do you have something I can put my blood into, just in case something like this happens again; like a bottle or something?" I asked her. I knew that an easy way to get people to like you is to do something for them that they would be thankful for in the long run.

"Er, sure. I'll just go get something. Stay here." I did as she asked, I knew what to do as I'm told. If I am to receive their help, I need to show them that I am worth helping.

Caroline was back in a few moments, an empty water bottle in hand.  
"Who the hell is she?" A male voice asked.

"Damon." Caroline whispered, then she walked into the room behind us, I hadn't noticed before, the bricks that surrounded the room, made it look like a prison cell. The door was a heavy metal, that no vampire in their weakened state could escape; the lock was just as heavy.  
Caroline unlocked the chains that were attached to Damon, and she then gave him a blood bag, he greedily took it, and drained it dry in a matter of seconds. I guess that was bloodlust, something I had never experienced. I had always been in control, the good thing about being born a hybrid, you're born with control. Rebekah keeps waiting for me to go off the rails, but I don't think it will happen, well, not at least until I stop ageing. Another thing we don't know, when I'll stop ageing.

Caroline picked up the empty blood bag, and looked at me and the empty bottle in my hand.  
I realized that I hadn't filled it yet. I shook my head, took the cap off of the bottle, and used my teeth to cut a small whole in my wrist, and watched as my blood filled up the bottle. It didn't hurt, my wrist only felt a little numb. When the bottle was almost full, I pulled my wrist away and watched as it healed faster than ever. I put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Caroline.

"Thanks." Was all she said before she gave the bottle to Damon, and she walked upstairs, I followed her up. And Damon walked behind me. Probably making sure I didn't touch anything. When we got back upstairs, everyone was waiting for Damon, so I smiled and headed for the door. Before I could open the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Stefan.

"Thank you, for healing my brother." He said.

"Any time. You have a bottle of my blood in case this happens again. And I promise you, I'm nothing like my father, heck, I haven't even met the guy." I said, I smiled and turned to face everyone.

"What are you exactly?" I heard Damon ask.

"I'm a hybrid. Except I was born this way. I'm also a quarter witch." I answered easily.

"Is there anything that you can do, that the originals can do?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, and walked towards them all, "I can do everything an original can. And more. I can compel originals. And I am immune to vervain and wolfs bane. So even if you are on vervain, it won't matter. I can compel you anyway."

"That's insane." Jack Salvatore. The newest member to the Salvatore family.

"I'm the original daughter, of course its insane." I said to him, he smiled at me. And I returned his smile.

* * *

**I know, a lot happened so quickly, but I don't want to drag it all out over a long period of time.**

**I want to say a thank you to the guest who reviewed my story, it was the first one, I really wish I knew your name so I could thank you properly. I hope the rest of you can tell me what you think.**

**~ FantasyLover3498~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me, again. I apologize for the time taken, college has really taken over my life. How was the wait? Not too painful? Boring? Let me know.  
Most of this I was writing at like 1am, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

**My laptop broke! I was without it for ages, but luckily, I had this chapter safe!**

* * *

_Previously~_

I sighed, and walked towards them all, "I can do everything an original can. And more. I can compel originals. And I am immune to vervain and wolfs bane. So even if you are on vervain, it won't matter. I can compel you anyway."

"That's insane." Jack Salvatore. The newest member to the Salvatore family.

"I'm the original daughter, of course its insane." I said to him, he smiled at me. And I returned his smile.

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Friendship.

When the sun came up the next morning, I knew exactly who I wanted to see. Which was a bad idea. I wanted to see Jack Salvatore. Yet, I was guessing that after yesterday's show, Stefan and Damon weren't going to let me anywhere near him.

There was something about him that drew me in, probably the fact that he was human. I rarely ever got to make friends, and in the end, I'd have to compel them to forget I'd ever existed. So you can see why this is a big deal.

And humans, they were the species I had to stay away from. With my strength, I could accidentally kill one.

"Hope, where are you?" I heard Rebekah call me from downstairs. She must have learned of my little trip to see the Salvatore's yesterday.  
I got dressed as quickly as I could, then jumped out the window, I wasn't ready to deal with Rebekah. So, naturally she appears in front of me, before I could take one step away from the house.

"Going somewhere?"

~_Two Hours Earlier_~

I was in the kitchen, getting food. I could hear Hope's slow and steady heartbeat, meaning she was still asleep. Everything was normal, until my phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Rebekah, it's Stefan. We need to talk. About Hope." Was all he said.

I hung up the phone, and looked at the food I had prepared. How could Hope talk to people she didn't know. How could she risk her safety in a town like this? Where nothing goes unnoticed.

I looked around me, everything seemed to be in place, so I left and made my way to Stefan's house.

As I drove through Mystic Falls, I started to think about the lies I had told over the past thousand years. Though, it seemed that the most recent of my lies had a much larger impact on the people around me. I had told Hope that it was unsafe to return to New Orleans, I had lied. Klaus and Elijah had fixed the problem with the witches years ago, I just haven't made contact in a year; I told them that Hope wasn't ready to go home. I'm hoping that the Salvatore's can convince her to stay here.

"Rebekah. Glad you came so quickly." Stefan said to me as I got out of my car.

I walked behind him, until we got to the house, he walked straight in. Leaving me stuck at the doorway. That's when the newest Salvatore came into view, his story was quite entertaining. Nobody was allowed to know whom his father was, but his mother, she came to Mystic Falls sixteen years ago in search of her birth parents. Only to find they were both dead, that Damon Salvatore killed them both. I tended to stay out of others' family business.

"You can come in." Jack said to me. I was glad they trusted me enough to let me in.

I walked through the door, and saw everyone sat down, they knew about Hope, now I had three choices. Kill them. Compel them. Or I could let them know this secret, but then Klaus would find out, the more who know, the worse the situation got.

I saw Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Matt and Jack. they were sitting around the fireplace, waiting for me to say something.

"You know, dragging a girl here over a person, better be worth my time. What do you want?" I said in my annoyed voice. They couldn't know too much.

"Why didn't you tell us who she is?" Caroline asked, apparently, because she and my brother had a thing, means that I have to tell her everything that happens in his life.

"Look, she had to be kept a secret. There were witches who wanted to sacrifice her. And now we know why. My aunt was the reason. A story I will not share with all of you. Look, Hope is the first of her kind. The only hybrid to be born a hybrid, from a line of powerful witches too. She is more powerful than the entire original family put together." And there was my rant, where I gave too much information away. Great.

"We realized that yesterday, when she told us what she could do. She can compel Originals? And vervain or wolfs bane doesn't work on her? What can she not do?" Elena asked, they were worried. Good.

"We haven't found any limits to her... abilities." I said quietly.

"Bring her here." Jack said. Everyone looked up at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was; living in a house with vampires.

"No. She isn't to step foot in this house. Jack, she is dangerous. She has to be the most dangerous immortal ever to walk this Earth." Stefan said with a stern voice.

"I have to agree with my brother here. For all we know, she could be using us for something bigger. Her father would." Damon said. And I had to agree with them. Hope should stay away from these people.

"We'll keep her existence a secret." Bonnie said from the other side of the room. Ever since she became a vampire, years ago she didn't want to let go of her friends, she's been clever, decisive. She pretty much spoke for everyone.

I turned to her and looked straight at her, I hadn't really like Bonnie, she was always too perky.

"What did she tell you? To make you say that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Well, nothing you can get out of me." She replied. What had Hope said to her? If I couldn't get it out of Bonnie, I would get it out of Hope. One way or another.

"Fine. You can keep the memories of her, but if you even tell a soul of her existence, I'll kill you myself and feed you to the werewolves." As soon as I finished, I turned around, and started to walk out the door.

"Wait." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, Jack. He was not going to give up.

"What is she like?" Jack asked, the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"She's something different. She's smart, and yet honest. She's shy, until she is forced to be brave. Be careful, she doesn't look like much, but she is worse than my brother." I said to them, a warning. Then I left.

While diving back to my house, I started to think about what would happen if I told every vampire in Mystic Falls about Hope. Would they run? Or be fascinated?

Then there is the issue of Jack Salvatore; he likes Hope, and that is why I have to keep those two away from each other.

When I got back to the house, I locked the doors downstairs, I know that wasn't going to stop Hope, but I had to try.

Moments later, she awoke and got dressed; I walked around the house, heading to her room.

"Hope, where are you?" I asked, it sounded as if she were in a different room. So I ran out side, and Hope was already outside.

"Going somewhere?" I asked her.

She stared at me blankly for a few moments, her mouth open in shock.

"I was just going for a walk." She said, trying to sound believable.

"By jumping out the window... You were going to go see Jack, weren't you." I said to her.

"How did you know? I didn't tell you that."

"Hope. You revealed yourself to the Salvatore's! Why would you do that?" I half asked, half yelled.

"They are the only ones who know where my father might be."

I stared at her, how could I tell her the truth, how could I tell me niece that she will never see her father again?

"And I will find him. Even if I have to tear this town apart." She threatened; and there was nothing I could do. Once she set her mind to something, she can be so stubborn, she deserves a medal for it.

She ran off so quickly, I didn't even see which direction she took off in, and I knew that from then on, I couldn't stop her. So, I had to take what little she had away. Death was coming to Mystic Falls.

~_Moments later, on the other side of Mystic Falls~_

How on Earth could she think I would stop searching for my father? I didn't get to see him that often growing up, then he just stopped coming to see me. And I want to know why. First, I need the Salvatore's to trust me, this meant I needed to get close to Jack; which wasn't a problem for me, I liked him. He's curious, observant and cautious; he knows what I am, but even with his instincts telling him to stay away from me, you could see in his eyes that his instincts weren't going to be a dilemma.

I ran to the Salvatore's house, I heard everyone inside, they were just talking; and drinking. The scent of blood came from the house, meaning they were having fun, drinking blood; a blood party, well, not a party exactly.

Then suddenly all the commotion stopped, the house was silent, but the scent of blood remained. They came to the window, and spotted that I was here, looking upstairs I spotted Jack Salvatore, he must have told the others of my arrival. After seeing Jack, everything changed, there was just something about him that makes me wonder, what am I doing here?

It seems my search for my father was going to be a slow one, as I hadn't even spared a thought for my mother in years; the werewolf that slept with Klaus Mikaelson, got pregnant and became a hybrid.

Damon and Stefan walked to the door, but didn't step outside; which I understood why they wouldn't. I walked onto the porch and stood on the other side of the door.

"I thought Rebekah said she would keep you away from here? What do you want?" Stefan demanded of me, I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"Hope. You can come in." Jack Salvatore said, this was a surprise to everyone, even me. But I couldn't accept that offer, if it kept the vampires at ease, I would not enter.

"I think it would be best if I stayed out here, everyone is on edge around here, and inviting me in might just give them a heart-attack."

"No, I'm with Jack here. Come on in, if you wanted us dead, we would be by now." Elena explained.

I was surprised to see her taking my side; I looked at Stefan, then at Damon, then I walked past them both, into the house. It was just as beautiful as it ever was, in the memories of those I had stolen; the Salvatore's home never changed, and remained majestic. The high wooden walls holding secrets that lasted many lifetimes, the flames in the fireplace that had witnessed so much hatred and passion. This place is just as it ever was.

"Why are you here Hope?" Bonnie asked, curiosity burning in her eyes, and forcing its way to her voice.

"I actually want to be kind. Everyone needs friends, I want to be your friend." I answered.

"Why?" Caroline asked. The questions never end.

"You're the one who liked my father. You all know the benefits of having an Original as a friend, besides, I need your help." I said, that was all I could say for now. I had to gain their trust first.

"Need our help with what?" Caroline asked another question.

"I can't reveal that yet, but I promise, it will benefit you greatly. Well, it should. Plus, having the Original daughter at your side for eternity, you'll be in every Originals good books for centuries. That is guaranteed." I said, hoping it was enough to get them to allow me to stay.

"Give us one thing, something to let us know what we can look forward to." Caroline requested, I could tell her one thing, the very thing every vampire wants after time.

"I can turn a vampire into a hybrid, and a hybrid can have children. I can help you have a family of your own. You won't have to think that being a vampire has its limits, because when I am around, there are no limits." I urged, I knew that Bonnie already knew I could do this, as she got my message.

"Is that even possible?" Damon questioned, curiosity and disbelief filled his accent.

"Many witches feared what I could do, there have been many tests, before and after I was born. A few tests I did myself. It can be done, with my blood. I give you my blood to drink, I kill you then when you awake, you shall drink my blood once again, then make your first human kill as a hybrid, for me, those are the transitional phases. A human has to die at your hands, for the werewolf curse to be activated in an already existing vampire." I explained, it was somewhat complex, but it made sense. To activate the werewolf gene, someone has to die at your hands, whether it be an accident or on purpose.

"I suppose I can understand why that is, that's kinda fucked up though. How to have a family, to start a life, you have to end another." Jack said, I hadn't realized he was listening so intently. He seems to be able to connect the dots much faster than the vampires in the room, which is saying something; two of these vampires were almost two-hundred years old.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way to become a hybrid, if you are already a vampire. If there were, I'd know. It seems that my fathers influence extends itself to me, as I can just mention his name to a witch, or a werewolf, and they tell me anything I need to know." Yet there is still one thing that nobody will tell me; I guess I have to use some of my father's tactics.

Some people started to leave the room, Elena and Damon went outside, got in a car and drove off; Caroline went upstairs to another room, and Bonnie stayed put, along with Stefan and Jack.

"Here, let me show you around. I can see you want to have a look around, you keep looking around, the older parts seem to catch your eye. So come on, I'll show you around." Jack said to me, extending his hand out to me, I took it graciously.

We walked through these old halls slowly, I guess so I could get as much time here as I possible could.

After I had seen the ground floor and the basement downstairs, Jack took me upstairs, to look at all the bedrooms; Stefan's and Damon's were out of the tour, I was shown the doors, not the rooms. Though I had seen them in the memories I had stolen from Elena, and Rebekah; she seemed to have a moment with both the Salvatore brothers, memories I actually burned out of my mind.

Jack stopped to a door, it was high, etched into the wall as if it were just decorative, but it wasn't. This was Jack's room, a room I was dying to see, but not at the same time.

He opened the door, and I walked in, Jack followed me in.

It was stunning, art covered the walls, and books covered the floor. A huge bed was neatly made, placed in the centre of a wall, as if it were part of the wall, metal twisted out of the bed and up into the wall to create three shelves near by. The metal took the shape of flowers, leaves and small animals; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; the wooden floor and walls were a sensational contrast in the room.

"Your room is so creative. It is so beautiful." Was all I said, I was so mesmerized by the rooms beauty that I was stunned into silence.

I walked around the room, looking at the books that were spread across the floor. Shiver, The Hobbit, Brisingr, those kind of books. There must have been about fifteen books stacked in a pile by the window, they looked very old, then I spotted that they weren't exactly books, they were notepads, packed with drawings.

"You paint?" I asked Jack, it wasn't a surprise really, I should have known from his personality that he was creative.

"Well, yeah. Do you paint or draw?" He asked me, so I reached into my bag and pulled my sketch book out, it was filled with pictures of my parents, Rebekah, Elijah, the forest and Mystic Falls from a hill that has a perfect view of the town centre.

I gave the book to Jack, and watched as his features changed as he flipped through the book. He was surprised, I could draw, and I wasn't terrible.

"These are incredible. How did you learn to draw like this?" He asked, admiration in his eyes.

"I have always had a passion for drawing, it seems my father could draw too. Plus a lot of practice." I said with a smile, and Jack returned my smile.  
Jack reached over his bed to get to his sketch books, and showed me the things he had drawn.

I opened the first book to see a picture of me, yesterday; it was a lovely picture, but I was confused why he drew me; I didn't let my confusion cloud my expression, in case it was taken the wrong way, so I kept smiling. I flipped through the pages to see pictures of Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Tyler was in a few, as was Alaric. But it seemed the focus for this book was me. It was sad of me to say that I hadn't drawn Jack, his beauty couldn't be put onto paper.

Wait, what was I thinking? Falling for a human? My father would kill him, if Rebekah never found someone worthy of her, how was I supposed to?

Then again, nobody is around to tell me otherwise; I never had really liked someone before, it just wasn't my thing, I never knew anyone long enough to like them that way. Must be fate, well, if such a thing existed anyway.

"These are amazing, I see you like to draw as well. Perhaps we can work together one day." I suggested, it would be amazing if we could work together on a painting. It would make everything seem so different, it may even give me a small insight to the life of a human.

"Maybe we could, actually, we should. First, what would we paint?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I've seen so many beautiful places, and I want the place we paint, to be a place we both share a memory of." I said, I know, it sounds sappy, but if we've both seen the place, it makes everything so much more vivid in our minds.

"What about the waterfall, the one that inspired the name of this town. There is a cabin near by, so we could keep all our equipment there, for the days we need them." Jack suggested, and it was a brilliant idea, I just might make some alterations to the cabin.

"So, when do we start?"

* * *

**There you go, chapter two. Leave a review, follow and favourite if you liked, or even if you didn't like it, TELL ME!**

**~FantasyLover3498~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well this sucks. I had hoped that I could get this to you sooner, but yet again, shit, my laptop broke. And I lost all my previous work. So, I'm starting again on this chapter; I didn't like where it was anyway. Time I turned up the heat!**

* * *

_~Previously~_

"I'm not sure. I've seen so many beautiful places, and I want the place we paint, to be a place we both share a memory of." I said, I know, it sounds sappy, but if we've both seen the place, it makes everything so much more vivid in our minds.

"What about the waterfall, the one that inspired the name of this town. There is a cabin near by, so we could keep all our equipment there, for the days we need them." Jack suggested, and it was a brilliant idea, I just might make some alterations to the cabin.

"So, when do we start?"

* * *

Chapter 3.

I had been working for hours, getting the cabin ready for the work. I had been given plenty of time to reflect; what in fucks name was I doing? If my father knew that I was becoming friends with a human, he'd bleed me out and prevent me from healing.

I decided that I should stop this in its tracks. I am making a huge mistake, I'm just so God damn addicted to human interaction.

Days after Jack and I had agreed to work together, I had finished my work with the cabin. It was fully stocked on all necessary equipment. There was a large canvas in the center of the room; we shall work on this.

Yet, with this as a distraction, I could not avoid the main reason why I came to Mystic Falls. I needed to learn more about my parents whereabouts.  
I would kill anyone to find out where they are, I need to know why they abandoned me, I need to know why they left me to fight for myself. Nobody should live without their parents.

I left the cabin just after nightfall; I was spent, the day had taken its toll on me. I had worked on the cabin itself, making it more comfortable; painting the walls, putting a carpet down, having a sofa put in and lighting the fireplace. Now, it looked like a lovely place to live in, if there were a bed, and food, and a TV.

I walked slowly through the woods, something about being out in the open, under the full moon, made me feel so free. That was when I decided to shift into my wolf form, run with the werewolves for a night. I removed my jacket and trousers, and kept them to one side, along with my shoes. I would need them when I shifted back to my human form.

I stood there, under the moon, and waiting as my bones began to break. I had done this many times before, and each time reminded me of my first.  
I was about ten years old, there was this child at the park. He acted as though he owned the place, so my werewolf side kicked in, and I got angry; naturally.  
I hadn't realized that I had him on the floor, it all happened so quickly. He had bullied me here for as long as I had been coming here.  
Blood was dripping from his nose, I must have punched him. Then my vampire instincts kicked in, and I felt the blood lust, so strong. Stronger than it had ever been. Then, one by one, my bones started to break. The cracking sound of my bones breaking and shifting sent my screams high into the sky. Everyone in the park turned to stare at me. Becca stood there watching in horror, I was turning and I had no control of it.  
My fangs poked out from behind my lips, and I found myself itching towards a child. As foolish as it was, Becca came up to me and pulled me away. Took me deep into the woods, where nobody would hear my screams.

And as I stood here now, I saw that perhaps I could have handled that situation with a bit more care. That was the first time that I saw my father within me, so every time I shift, I am reminded of him; and the lengths he would go to, in order to achieve his goals. I am a Mikaelson, I better start acting like it.

I stand under the moon, welcoming the familiar feeling of my bones breaking, ready to settle into my preferred form. I collapse on the floor, suddenly feeling the earth beneath my paws, digging my claws into the mud, I get a clear feel of the vibrations from the earth. Werewolves are near by, well, near enough. About six miles south of my position. I instantly set off into a run, feeling the wind flow through the fur on my face and back, the strength in my muscles was overpowering, and I ran faster. I left large and deep imprints in the ground as I set my paws down, proof of my strength, but also making me easier to track; so I shifted my weight, I aimed to pull myself forwards, and upwards, as to not leave any impressions in the mud. My natural instincts were pulling me towards an alpha, he was near. I caught up to the back of the pack, and easily overtook them. I looked into each of their eyes as I ran past, yellow eyes everywhere. Then there were mine, as a hybrid that was born, I have a different colour eye, mine are red. It gave me away, so all the wolves moved out of my way giving me a clear path to the alpha. He was larger than the others, his fur was longer too, and much lighter. Unlike my fur, I was very dark, black in fact. The only way to know I was there, was to see my eyes.

I ran straight to the alpha, I knew he wouldn't do anything, not to a hybrid. So we ran side by side for a few hours. We just ran around, there wasn't much to do, but I loved the feeling of the wind in my face, and feeling the vibrations of a pack running behind me. There was something, exhilarating about the experience.  
The alpha then stopped, and I saw where we were. We were in the little space where I had left my clothes, the alpha nudged the clothes with his nose. I get what he wanted, he wanted me to shift into my human (ish) form, and get dressed, so the pack could return home. They were ensuring my safety, which was strange. I stared at the alpha, hoping he'd give something away, anything that would clue me in to what he really wanted. Yet, I got nothing. So I grabbed my clothes, they were hanging in my mouth, and I ran a bit away, dropped them on the floor, and shifted back to my human form. My bones broke and shifted, the pain was excruciating, but enthralling; knowing I could enter that form any time I wanted to, while having full control of that side of me.

I dressed quickly, unsure if the wolves were still where I left them. I walked back, and saw that some of them were ready to shift, the moon had almost lost its hold on them, once they saw me, they ran back to where they lived. I ran with my vampire speed to see them. I wanted to know who these people were.

By the time I arrived, they were all back in their human form, getting clothes on. They were all men, some just on the edge of manhood and boyhood.

"So, the original daughter ran with us? Cool." This one guy said to me, he must have been about twenty. He had golden blond hair, and dark eyes. He was beautiful, but I wasn't interested.

"I suppose so, I had nothing to do, and I felt like going for a run. I hope you didn't mind." I said, genuinely concerned that I had intruded on their night.

"I'm Joel, the Alpha. This idiot-" he hit the blondes shoulder, "-is Ben. It was good to have someone new around. Maybe you can join us next month too?" Joel asked, they wanted me to run again? It just seemed so unlike every other wolf pack I had met, these guys were different, they were all men.

"I would love to." I didn't really know what to say, so I stared at my feet, and started kicking some leaves around.

"So, original daughter. What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Ben asked me, he had a strange look on his face; I could see it so clearly.

"I was hoping someone could tell me where my father is. But nobody seems to know where he is." I said truthfully.

"Klaus? Nobody has heard from him in fifteen years. Last place we knew he was, was New Orleans. But then, nothing." Joel said, I was thankful for this new information. Because now, I could plan my trip to New Orleans.

But what was I going to do about Jack? Could I just leave him here? I could, if my father is in New Orleans, then any human near by would be in danger, what with all the vampires around. I could just leave, compel him to forget me. Or I could just tell them I'm leaving, and tell them not to tell Rebekah. Or I could just compel them to keep it a secret. She's changed, I don't quite know how, I can just feel it.

I looked up at Joel, he had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, he had a small scar across his right cheek.  
"Thanks. It's good to know where he was last known." I said, and started to make my way back to Mystic Falls, we were a few miles away, but I could run that in half a second; I needed to go slow, gives me time to think.

"Hey wait up." I heard Ben calling out to me.

He appeared next to me a few moments later, slightly out of breath.

"You're going to New Orleans aren't you?" He guessed, and of course he was right.

"Yes. I need to find my father. I need to see him for myself, and not in the memories of others."

He ran ahead of me and stood in my way to stop me from walking anymore.

"You know I could just push you out of my way, right?" I said to him, hoping he would move.  
He was a bit taller than me, but not by much.

"There is something else you need to know." Now I was intrigued. He knew something else, something to help me find him.

"Word is, that your father was daggered a few years back. His brother had been working on it with a witch. Davina Claire, she's a harvest girl; which may not mean much to you, but she is slightly more powerful than the other witches." He informed me.

But daggered? Who could even get close enough to the original hybrid to do that?

"I don't care, as long as he isn't dead. And I know that for a fact, seeing as the Salvatore's are still walking around." I said.

"You don't quite get it. You are the original hybrid's only child. You are his blood, meaning that you and Klaus share a blood line. Klaus could die, and the Salvatore's could live, because of you. You can keep them alive, because you technically are in the blood line. Your father created it, and you are a loophole. Nobody thought it was possible for you to exist, but here you are."

I keep them here? It can't be true.

"If you are going to New Orleans, take someone with you. Or a few people, good luck. Hope Mikaelson." He said, then walked away, back to his Alpha.

I turned to look at him, and I noticed that Joel and the rest of his pack were already gone. Ben didn't turn around to look at me, he just kept walking.

I fell to the ground as soon as he was out of ear shot.  
He can't be dead, he has to be alive. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, the only thing that kept me going, was now a dead end.

_Get up girl! _I told myself.

Slowly, I stood up. It had started to rain, and quite heavily too; in a matter of seconds I was soaked from head to toe. So I ran as quickly as I could to the Salvatore boarding house. I don't know why I was here, maybe I needed to see the blood line my father had created. I had ran so quickly, I dried off. I spun quickly on the spot to make sure, then I knocked on the door. I heard someone run to the door with vampire speed. Then the door opened and I saw Caroline.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly she didn't like me.

"Klaus is dead." I couldn't say anything else, I was upset, plus I wanted to her reaction.

"What?" She asked, her face fell, but confusion was there too.

"I heard that someone daggered him, that he was also most likely dead." I was leaving something else out, but I couldn't tell them, not yet.

"How do you know this?" She asked, with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"A werewolf pack who came here from New Orleans; or near there anyway. They had caught word of it. So now, I'm going to New Orleans. Feel like coming along?" I asked her. I knew she and my father had once had a thing, I was hoping that she still felt that way.

"Why would I go with you?" Caroline asked.

"Well you and my father once really liked each other. Plus I know he had wanted you to go there. To be with him. If you come, you can help me. But I'm keeping this from Rebekah, she'll just stop me from going." I said to her, hoping that would be enough.

"Fine. I'll tell the others. Why don't you come inside." She said, she was starting to feel sorry for me. I didn't need her sympathy.

I walked inside, and saw Jack sitting on one of the sofas. I went over to him, I needed to tell him what I planned to do.  
I sat down next to him, but leaving enough space that I didn't look like I was getting too close. Stefan and Damon would try to kill me if I got too close. Try.

"So, you're leaving." He sounded really upset, I almost said I wasn't going to leave.

"I have to find out the truth. I have to know if he is in fact dead." I said, hoping he'd understand my reasons.

"Did you ever think that it was bad information, that someone has set a trap for you. That they want you to go, to get caught." He sighed, and stopped trying. He could see it on my face that I wasn't just going to leave my father to rot.  
I knew what I needed to do now, I looked straight into his eyes.

"You aren't going to say a word of my plans to Rebekah. You will keep it a secret. And you'll stop trying to prevent me from finding my father." I compelled him, it was the only way he wouldn't say anything. I knew I could trust him, I just wasn't sure I could trust Rebekah, not anymore. I watched outside, as the sun started to come up. I hadn't realized how long I had been.  
Just then Caroline came back with Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie.

"Looks like we're all going. I called Tyler, and he's in. I know you wanted to keep this from Rebekah so I haven't told Matt. Tyler will be here soon. He said something about asking you a favor." Caroline drifted off.

"I'll go book the tickets." Damon said, turns out he was excited to go. Probably wanted to see my fathers dead body for himself.

I heard footsteps outside, they sounded human, but not at the same time. Then the door opened and Jeremy Gilbert walked in.

"Jeremy, I forgot you were coming home today." Elena said and ran over to him and gave him a hug, just as he dropped his bags in the floor.  
It made me smile, seeing them. Made me wish I had siblings of my own.

"Hey, what's going on?" He said, staring at me. He was a hunter, so he could probably tell I wasn't human.

"We are going to New Orleans. See if Klaus is still walking around." Elena said, she was curious too.

"Well then, I'm going too," Jeremy said with authority. "But who is she?" Jeremy asked, looking at me.

"That is Hope. Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter." Bonnie told him, then she smiled at me, I returned her friendly smile.

"So what Tyler said was true. Hayley did have a child." Jeremy muttered to himself.

"Wait, Hayley? The werewolf?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, well. Hayley the hybrid. She died with my blood in her system. She was killed just after giving birth to me. And she drank my blood the day I was born, it was the only way she could survive. To protect me. And because she was my mother, she was never sired to me." Thank god.

Everyone stared at me, apparently nobody knew that. They were going to find out anyway.

Then Damon walked back in, with a big grin on his face.  
"Tickets are booked, I even got one for you Jeremy, and you Jack." He said.

"Wait, you want to bring a human?" I questioned.

"Yeah, if he's with us, then we know he's safe. Plus you never know when a human can come in handy." Damon replied.

I didn't like the idea of putting Jack in harms way, but Damon had a point; we could use a human.

I turned to look at Jack, he seemed to be happier, just because he was coming with us. Then I spotted his necklace, it had a bird on the end of it. It seemed familiar. Esther.  
I stood up, and backed away from Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me.

"That necklace. Where did you get it?" I asked him, no emotion in my voice.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the little bird. It didn't seem like an ordinary necklace.

"I can't remember." His heart was beating faster, so I knew he was lying.

"You're lying. Who gave it to you?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you." He said finally.

Then I got angry, nobody kept things from me. With a speed like no other, I grabbed Jack by his shirt, and lifted him into the air.

"Who gave you the necklace?" I compelled him.

"Compulsion doesn't work on me." He said, struggling to break free from my grasp. I let him down, then tore the necklace from him.  
I held it in my hands, and learned everything. It protected him from compulsion.

"Dahlia gave this to you? She spelled it to protect you from compulsion. And in return you tell her everything you found out about me." I hadn't ever known a betrayal as deep as this.  
Without realizing it, I dropped the necklace, then I felt something click. I had stopped ageing.

It took rage to stop the ageing, but that rage was about to take over. I tore a hole in my wrist, and forced my blood into Jack's mouth, making sure he had enough. So when I killed him, he became a vampire. As soon as he took his head away, I broke his neck.

"What the hell!" Caroline yelled. They all rushed over to him, my anger had subsided, for now.

"It was the only way to break the spell Dahlia had put over him. To make sure he died. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. He would have told her of our plans if I hadn't." I looked at everyone in the room, they couldn't believe I had done that. So I ran out, I knew how to fix this. Make him a hybrid instead. I went to the nearest jail, and got a criminal out, then dragged him to the Salvatore boarding house, I left him unconscious on the doorstep, and walked in. I saw Jack lying on the Sofa, he would wake very soon, so I dragged in the criminal, and dropped him on the floor by the sofa. Ready to turn Jack into a hybrid.

* * *

**What did you think? Crazy right. Sorry for the wait though.**

_~FantasyLover3498~_


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so please don't be upset with me, I had a big writers block. I had no idea where I was going with this, then loads of crap happened in my life, and I just couldn't write anything. **

**I started writing this story when I was with my ex, he really hurt me, but he encouraged me to do this. My current boyfriend can't seem to get it in his head how much work I put into this. **

**I am so sorry about the wait, but here it is, finally.**

* * *

_Previously~_

I went to the nearest jail, and got a criminal out, then dragged him to the Salvatore boarding house, I left him unconscious on the doorstep, and walked in. I saw Jack lying on the Sofa, he would wake very soon, so I dragged in the criminal, and dropped him on the floor by the sofa. Ready to turn Jack into a hybrid.

* * *

Chapter Four ~ The Hatred.

Jack gasped as he came back to life. He had a horrified look on his face, I couldn't quite tell why.

"Hope, I had no idea she put a spell on me. I'm sorry." Jack was talking so quickly, I covered his mouth with my hand; I knew it wasn't his fault.  
I still had the necklace in my hand, I took a look at it. I closed my eyes.

"Défaire ce qui a été fait." I repeated that line until the spell that had been placed on it was gone. Then I threw the necklace into the fire. So nobody could use it against me again.

Creating a hybrid from a vampire is always difficult, seeing as I can give the vampire the werewolf curse, it's in my blood. But it has to be my decision when they are in transition. Some vampires don't become hybrids, there really is only one way to tell. To wait for the curse to take effect on the next full moon. Which wouldn't happen for another month, as the last one was last night. The wait didn't have to be that long, soon Jack would be a hybrid, and hopefully he wouldn't kill me for that.

"We need to get you sorted and ready to leave soon. Take some of my blood, then his and then we can get ready to go. You need the werewolf curse if you want to at least have some humanity left, if that makes sense." I knew that he wanted a family one day, this way his hopes could become a reality. A hope I could never want or wish for.

Jack walked over to me and I held my wrist up to him, he quickly took a small sip, the idea of being something other than human must seem horrible, but if you know of our existence you will think about being one of us at least one in your life. Surely the thought of being immortal came to Jack's mind, it must have, he was already draining the human of blood.

"Done?" I asked him, blood all over his face, and down his shirt.

"Yeah, I never knew this was so good." You could see the blood lust dissolving in his eyes. He has control, good to know; I think Caroline will still need to teach him a few things.

"Oh, I have one rule, no biting vampires, that's my job." I said in a stern voice.

"Why do you get to bite them?" Confusing filled every word.

"Torture."

That was all we said for hours, through the day we talked and talked.

"So, when I feel like losing control, I just have to believe I am strong enough to overcome it?" Jack asked Caroline.

"Yeah, for a new vampire it's much more difficult because everything is heightened." She responded.

"It's worse for hybrids. We have the heightened senses from being a werewolf, plus what we get as vampires. If you have a strong will, you'll be fine." I added.

"What if I'm a ripper?" That I had not expected.

"Well, we'll just have to find out. I say we go out tonight to test this. See if you can handle the whole, snatch, eat and erase part of being a vampire." Caroline eagerly suggested.

"Yes. That's a good idea. You've been around vampires your whole life, it might actually turn out you have more control than all of us." Stefan said, he was optimistic about that.  
I had my doubts, he might have been raised by vampires, but he had never actually experienced the blood lust.

When nightfall came, we hit the streets; people were already outside getting ready to get drunk or party, I always hated Saturday Nights. Yet, here I was helping a new hybrid learn how to hunt properly, why couldn't we just start him off with a blood bag, I'll never know; Damon suggested it would be best if he actually experienced the blood lust, that's how we ended up here, and how I ended up hating the night.

Jack, Caroline and I decided to follow a man down an alleyway, Damon and Stefan were close by, so were Bonnie and Elena. We just started chatting about random things, like old teachers at the high school, and hair products. It wasn't very fun, Jack hated every minute of it. Then the man stopped walking, turned around to us and asked if we had the time. He had no idea he was about to get badly hurt.

I gave him the time, then walked off behind him, leaving Caroline and Jack to him.  
I hid in the shadows, watching, if he decided to run, I'd be here. Plus, it's best if I stay back here, away from the blood. Being near blood always makes me a monster, something I need to hide at all costs.

I watched as Jack moved forwards, he already knew how to compel a victim, being around vampires clearly helped him prepare for this. I stopped listening and watching. I knew if I saw or heard anything, I'd have no control of myself. Or at least I don't think I would. I opened my eyes at the worst time, Jack had blood dripping down his face, onto his shirt, I could smell it from here. I was losing control, I felt the blood rushing under my eyes, I wanted to give in so badly, I knew I couldn't. I needed the blood. No I don't. Yes, I do. I need to get this under control, I need that blood, but I know I shouldn't.

Elena came up to me then, and pulled me away from the blood, clearly my control was beginning to slip.

She pulled me away from the scene in front of me, far away enough that I could no longer smell the blood.

"I thought you had a lot of control." Elena said, confusion thick in her voice.

"No, recently my control has started to slip more, I only just stopped ageing after all. The blood, it just means a lot more to me now. I do try, but I think that for now, I should stay away from Jack. He has control, more than me, but he will kill someone, and I cannot be there when he does. I don't even know what I'd do." I said, I was worried about what I could do.

"Okay, well then, we should probably get you back to the house. We're leaving tomorrow for New Orleans, don't want anyone to be late now." Elena said confidently.

We walked slowly back to the Salvatore Boarding house; looking at it at night, only made it look more beautiful.

I heard movement inside the house, I stopped Elena from walking inside, something felt wrong. It felt, evil; but familiar.

I ran inside, and found blood everywhere, it lead upstairs, to the main hallway. There was a dead body lying there, Rebekah beside it. She was standing there, she wasn't smiling. She was pissed off.

"You're going to New Orleans. Why?" She questioned.

"Why do you think. I have to find my father. And my mother, believe it or not, the world needs Klaus alive and well and walking around. People fear him, Vampires fear him. Everyone does, he needs to be around so that people stay in line and do as they are told. Klaus Mikaelson will come back to us, and I will get him to tell me of my mother. Or someone will pay for it."

I ran back downstairs and outside to signal Elena it was safe to enter the house. Half a second later everyone had returned. Everyone stood in the living area, chatting about so much. The trip we're going on tomorrow, Jack's control, my father, me.

Then Rebekah walked downstairs, dragging the body behind her, leaving a trail of blood, before there was no blood left to spill.

"Ah come on Becks, was that necessary? You're getting blood all over the floor. You're cleaning it." Damon said, pointing a finger to me.

"Fine." Was all I said.

I looked at the blood, closed my eyes and hoped I clear the mess. I whispered the words quietly, roughly translated to 'clean the blood'. Basic, but it worked. I opened my eyes and watched as the blood began to disappear. In a matter of seconds, the blood was gone, and Rebekah dropped the body on the floor; clearly bored of carrying it. I couldn't blame her, I went behind her back, and arranged to leave Mystic Falls, without her.

"So, Hope. Are you going to explain to me why you have decided to ditch me for these fools?"

"They aren't fools Rebekah, they've helped me so far, I had to help them, but I need them, as you won't tell me anything about my father!" I yelled at her.

"You're not ready to hear any of it." She bit back.

"Oh really. Don't make me get it out of you by force." I growled at her.

"You're going to have to force me then. You might be an Original, but there is no way that you're actually stronger than one." She doubted me, good to know.

She really knew how to push my buttons, I got so angry. How dare she think that I was weaker than her, than all the Originals. I felt my teeth beginning to sharpen, and before I knew it, I bit her. My bite was harsh, I pulled some of her neck out, she passed out on the floor. Blood spilling from her neck, I watched as the venom moved around in the blood.

"Silly girl." That's all I said.

"She has Klaus' temper." I heard Elena whisper.

I rolled my eyes, and bent down on my knees. I looked at Rebekah, something didn't seem right. I put my hands on both sides of her head, and searched her memories.

But I didn't get much, almost all of her memories were locked, I couldn't break through with just a simple spell.

"Elena, I need your help. I just need some of your blood. As a doppelgänger, your blood will help with this spell." I asked nicely.

"Are you sure you want to get into her head? She is your aunt after all. I mean, maybe what she's keeping from you is for a good reason." Bonnie said, she didn't want me to use Elena's blood, understandable.

"Fine, but is there a place we can lock her up, so she cannot come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, the basement. We started growing our own vervain a while ago, so we can keep her near that. A few blood bags, with small doses of vervain, and she won't be coming after us for a while." Damon said, clearly they didn't like Rebekah.

"Fine. Do you guys have any chains?" I asked, what I was thinking was worse than you'd think, I was planning on chaining her up to the wall, and leaving her to dessicate. It would have made everything so much easier, another original out of the way.

"I do." Tyler said, I hadn't heard him walk in the front door, but there he was.

"You're a werewolf." I got his scent, vampires and werewolves have their own distinct scents, and with practice, you can tell the difference. A werewolf usually had an earthy scent, like mud, trees and the rain, all in one. Vampires, they smelt like blood, all the time, but it wouldn't make another vampire hungry, they can tell the difference between human blood and vampire blood, humans smelt alive, vampires smelt like death.

"Yeah, if you need chains, I got some. But that's not the reason why I came here. Caroline told me about you, and how you turned Jack into a hybrid." He stopped, its like he was embarrassed to go on.

"You want me to make you a hybrid." I finished for him.

"Yeah, your dad turned me into a hybrid against my will, but I loved it. Then I died, then I came back, and I was human. I was close to death when..." He didn't have to finish this time, I could see by the look on his fact that that particular memory was painful.

"I'll do it. Get the chains and tie Rebekah up downstairs, while I prepare to turn you." I said.

Everyone was moving about, we weren't sure when Rebekah was going to wake up, so I had Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena take her downstairs; Bonnie was walking behind them to make sure she didn't wake up, Jeremy went too.

I followed behind them to make sure she was there safely, a few moments later Tyler appeared with the chains. He handed them to me, and I walked behind Rebekah and tired her hands together behind her back, I pulled on the chains tightly, so that if she moved, she would cut her own wrists. And the chains would just keep digging in and preventing her from healing. I turned to her ankles and chained them up the same way, connecting the chain on her wrists to the one around her ankles, so she couldn't stand without bleeding badly.

"That should do it." I said to myself, but I knew I needed to spell the chains.

I touched the chains with both of my hands, and concentrated. I didn't need to draw on anything, but I bound the spell to the mood, so that the chains were invulnerable until the next full moon. That gave us about twenty-seven days to find my father and figure out what the hell happened to him, and maybe even my mother.

I stood up from my spot on the floor next to Rebekah, and looked at everyone around me.

"Those chains will not break until the next full moon, which is a month away. It gives us plenty of time to find my father."

I walked upstairs then, it was time to turn Tyler. I turned to look at him.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, he looked slightly frightened of what was about to happen. But he nodded anyway. I smiled, and cut my wrist again, and let the blood flow for a second, then held it out for Tyler.

The flight was horrid, I hated flying. If people were meant to fly, we'd of been born with wings, but we weren't. But the drive into New Orleans was majestic. The city was alive with nightlife, vampires roamed the streets, and witches sat watching the night go by from the protection of their homes. The humans seemed unsuspecting of what was to come in the next month. Damon, Stefan and Elena took one car, they stole it from some people they found. Bonnie, Tyler and Jack took another car, while I found a Harley to ride on.

I raced through the streets, searching for my old home, then I found it. The French Quarter, finding the Abattoir was easy enough, it was a large building, with multiple floors, and horrid colours on the walls. It looked exactly as I remembered. Then the others turned up, I was glad they were here to see this with me. They parked their cars with the others near the building, I drove the bike inside slightly and rested it against the wall. Elena and Caroline walked up behind me, everyone else waiting by the wooden doors outside, there were chains locking all the gates and the doors. That may keep most people out but not me.

I touched the chains and pulled them off the gates, then pushed the gates open. I walked inside with Elena and Caroline on my heels, they were just as intrigued in this place as I was. And I lived here for a time. The walls looked untouched, but they had started to crumble. There were stones and dirt on the floor, and rust on the stairs.

"Restore what once was." It was a small spell, but it did the trick. Everything began to shift, the lights came on, the walls were in tact, and the stairs became as strong as they once were, no sign of rust. The dust on the floor had cleared and this place was looking beautiful again.

"Nice." Elena said, clearly it just slipped out, so I took no notice of her.

"This place is amazing. I should have visited Klaus. He said I should come see him, but I didn't." Caroline turned around and looked up, clearly fascinated.  
Elena walked over to a giant 'M' on the wall, and traced the lines with her hand.

"Looks like nobody has been here for years." She pointed out.

Then I heard something, someone more rather. They were fast. The others heard it too, and came rushing in.

"Elena." a voice came from upstairs, clearly surprised to see her.

Then Elijah appeared, he didn't look like his usual self. His suit looked ruined, and old. Like he hadn't changed it in a while.

I hadn't realised that when I chased him off, he'd come here. Maybe he'll be on my side this time.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, she was just as surprised as he was.

Elijah hadn't seen me yet, I was standing just beneath him. He was on the floor above me looking down at Elena, I could see that through her eyes.

He rushed downstairs to stand in front of her.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" He asked, turning around, and then spotting everyone, but me, I was half hidden behind Jack and Tyler.

"We're here to find Klaus, we came with.." Elijah cut her off.

"Klaus hasn't been seen for years. Nobody, not even I, know if he is still breathing. Last thing I knew, we were here raising Hope, and Hayley was trapped with her pack turning into a human on the full moon instead of a wolf. A witch cursed her and her pack long ago. I don't know if she is alive either." He said, looking down at his hands. Time had done him no favour.

"Oh, looks like we have to find Hayley first." Elena said, trying to look at me. I just kept my head down, trying to avoid my uncle.

Jack turned around to look at me questioningly, as if he wondered why I hadn't said anything yet. I just shook my head at him. And he smiled a small smile and turned back around to focus on Elijah.

"You can stay here if you'd like, take any room on the first floor. But we have one rule, try not to feed on the locals." Elijah said, then rushed off to his room on the top floor. I looked down at my bag and pulled out some sage, I had spelled it earlier for a privacy spell. I had a few in my bag. Just in case. Then I set it alight to activate the spell, and spread the smoke around the room, filling it with the spell, and set it down on the table to continue burning.

"Look, he didn't see me, its best he doesn't know I'm here for now." I said to everyone. They looked confused.

"Why? So you can avoid him all the time, he's family. You can't avoid him forever. What happened between you two?" Damon asked.

"I can try to avoid him forever, if that's what it takes. And trust me Damon, you don't want to know."

"Try me." he dared.

"Fine. He knew about me searching for my father and forbid me from doing so. So I tortured him, and made Rebekah think he had left, I compelled her to believe that anyway. I had him hidden for about 2 months, I bled him dry, then told him if he ever got in my path again, I would end his tragic line." I said, everyone stared at me gob-smacked.

"How could you be so cruel?" Caroline asked, disgusted.

"He got in my way, I had no choice. It works better than compulsion, the fear of death is enough to get any man to run and hide." I said. I honestly didn't get what was so bad about this.

"OK, look. We need to find Hayley, and undo that curse, so we can try find Klaus." Tyler said, but I sensed he wanted to see Hayley so he could yell at her I guess he didn't know she was a hybrid. I'm going to leave that as a surprise for later.

"Fine, we can do this tomorrow. We have all had a long day. The hybrids can track her scent, we'll find something that had belonged to her for you to sniff. But for now, lets rest." Caroline said. Everyone left the room then, and I was left here alone. I stopped the sage from burning by pouring some water onto it. And I knew I had to be quiet now.

I walked around the compound pulling off chains, opening windows, and cleaning things as I went. This place was finally open again.

I then decided to go for a walk, I needed the fresh air.

I found myself looking into Rousseau's, it was still open, but only for another hour. I walked inside and took a seat by the window. I looked around the place, there was a woman wearing a flowery dress behind the bar, she was cleaning glasses. Her name tag was at the wrong angle, so I couldn't see her name.

She came over to me then, she was of average height, blonde, and young. She was a vampire, and she looked depressed, but a hint of excited in her features. I could see her name tag clearly now. 'Camille'.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, but I'm sorry to ask this. Did you know the Mikaelson's?" I knew it was a long shot, but she's a vampire right? Maybe she knew them at some point.

"Oh my. Are you? Are you Hope?" She asked me, the question took me by surprise. I hadn't realised I'd known her.

"Y-yeah. That's me. Do I know you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I was friends with your father, I took care of you sometimes when you were a baby, while I was human anyway." She said, and she looked sad at the memory of her human life.

"Who turned you then?" I asked, I was curious.

"Another friend, Marcel. He ruled this town for a while. Then your father came back and screwed everything up for him." She said, rage flashed over her, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again.

I was the only person left here. And Camille just stared at me.

"You're here for him, aren't you?"

* * *

**I know, I'm the worst. Sorry it took forever. I will try to get them to you so much quicker.**

**Follow me on twitter: **FantasyLover349

**~FantasyLover3498~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, see I am getting better. So hopefully, these should be coming a lot quicker, I will try my very best until college starts back up. College starts on September 8****th****, and I go in three days a week, so you know. I wish that you could write a review more often, I LOVE seeing them, they push me to write.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously~_

"Who turned you then?" I asked, I was curious.

"Another friend, Marcel. He ruled this town for a while. Then your father came back and screwed everything up for him." She said, rage flashed over her, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again.

I was the only person left here. And Camille just stared at me.

"You're here for him, aren't you?"

* * *

Chapter Five ~ The War Part One

I just sat there staring at Camille, she knew me so well; yet I had never actually had a conversation with her, its like she knew I was like my father, I could see it in her eyes, she saw a familiar soul.

"I'm here to find him, do you know where he could be?" I asked, I was desperate to find some new information.

She sat down in the seat opposite me, getting ready to tell a story.

"I was one of the last people to see him, but the last one, was your mother. He put a curse on her, which I'm sure you already knew. And every full moon, she searched for a way to get rid of him, and with each month, she grew more impatient. She teamed up with the witches, Davina, their leader, had declared war on him, because he prevented her from bringing Kol back. Another of your uncles. She loved him, but Fin, another uncle, put a hex on him to kill him. Davina never forgave any of them. She started the war again between the witches and the vampires. I've been kept out of the war because of how much I helped Davina, and she knew that me becoming a vampire wasn't my choice. I have no idea what she has for you, but be careful. In this town, vampires are in danger." The story gave me more information.

I had to break the curse on my mother, and find Davina, the witch. I looked out the window, it was dark. And the streets were alive, people were partying, and enjoying their night. It was Sunday night, yet people still acted as if it was still Saturday.

I watched as a group of teenage girls danced by wearing the strangest of hats, they were pink and had flowers and ribbons attached; yet, that wasn't the weirdest part, these hats were huge. Then they ran off, dancing as they went. I rarely saw happiness, with all the destruction in my life, it was refreshing to see.

I turned to Camille, who was staring at me. Fascination all over her face, she couldn't stop staring at me.

"Is everything alright, Camille?" I asked her, worried something was wrong.

"I'm fine. You just look like him so much, its good to see." She sat there smiling at me, that's when it clicked.

"You loved him." I said to her, and she looked down.

"I did. I loved him, but it was wrong. He was a monster and I was human, he was a very bad person. He's the one who put the curse on your mother. The mother of his child, I couldn't understand why he did it at the time. But now I know, that every horrible thing was to protect you and to deceive Dahlia." I was glad for all this information, it helped to know what had happened to my parents, and how they got there.

"I should go, you're closing in ten minutes. It was good meeting you Camille, thank you for telling me what happened. The compound is open again so feel free to stop by, just don't tell Elijah that I'm here, he doesn't quite know." I said to her, as I stood from my seat, it was strange how time flies when you meet new people.

"You got Elijah to come out of hiding?" She asked, surprised at how we had done that.

"When my father broke the hybrid curse, he used Elena Gilbert, the doppelgänger. She's a vampire now, but she's a friend to the Originals. Even though my father killed her, she came back, still human. And Caroline, she was in the same position as you. She fell for my father too, but she did everything she could to change that. Until she slept with him." I wasn't sure if Camille wanted to hear that part, but she deserves to know, surely.

"Oh." That was the only word that left her mouth, perhaps I should have kept that to myself.

"look, I must go, before everyone gets worried. Don't start a fight with Caroline, she's a lot older than you, therefore stronger. You will lose that fight." Was all I said, and I walked out the door.

If I hadn't taken that walk, I never would have found Camille and learned what I did.

Davina started this war, so she must be able to stop it. And if she refused, I would do anything to stop her.

I took a slow walk back to the compound, it wasn't that far. But it took a while, I watched as people danced by, smiling and laughing. Enjoying life the way they wanted to; I could never have that, I'd never really had a friend. Now I have quite a few of them, it was strange. There were people looking out for me, and I was prepared to do the same for them.

I walked through the big gates to the compound, sheltered again; so nobody could see me.

Well, that was until I was inside, I slowed carefully, and I listened. I heard breathing and heartbeats, none close to me; it was safe.  
I ran to a room upstairs, as far away from Elijah as possible; that's the best way to do it, hide right under their nose.

I wanted to see Elijah, of course I did; I wanted to patch together my family, one person at a time, but he wouldn't understand. He's changed, he isn't the same Elijah we all knew.

I moved everything around in the room, so the bed was against the wall, and my clothes were put away. I then started to think, should I spell the door; I mean, if Elijah found my room, he'd know it was me. I decided it was a good idea.

I knew what I wanted in my mind, and I willed it to happen, the door couldn't be opened by anyone, but me.

I was suddenly very bored, and hungry. I'd realised I hadn't eaten in a while.  
I ran back downstairs and outside into the cool air quickly, the coldness of the wind was refreshing, as if it were clearing my head its problems.

I hated being kept a secret, I'd been doing it for so long, that I was tired of hiding, of pretending that I didn't exist. If I wanted to be invisible, I'd cast a spell.

I hated being trapped in this kind of position, I had to be a secret, but I wanted so desperately to be heard.

I guess I better find Davina, she might be able to find my mother, and help me undo the crescent curse. I know that Dahlia must have bound the spell to something, but the question was, what did she bind it to? Or who? She must have bound it to a person, seeing as an object would have been too obvious, and herself would have been a bad idea.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Caroline ask from behind me. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard her walking near by.

"To see a witch about a curse. Come along, I might need a hand." I motioned for her to walk with me.  
It was good to finally just walk with Caroline, I really did need to bond with her a bit more; I felt like we could be very good friends if we tried. Granted she may have had a love-hate relationship with my dad, but maybe we could be friends.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, I was surprised she followed me willingly, I guess people really did want to know where my father was. He wasn't the nicest person, but he was the one to create their bloodline. If he's dead, then it's crazy that these guys are still alive, but I guess it kind of makes sense in a shit crazy way. I was born after the creation of vampire, a direct link through blood; if Klaus Mikaelson is dead, I become the new head of this bloodline, which is awesome, but sad. If he is dead, there will be hell to pay; if it was the witches doing, I will bring down the entire witch community, from every corner of the Earth; there will be no more magic in the world; except mine.

We walked to a graveyard, of all places, seeing as these witches didn't practice traditional magic, they were strongest here, near their ancestors. I needed to limit their powers, they needed to be weak if I am to strike when they least expect it.

I pushed open the gate to the graveyard, power was fuelling this place; it was strange, I could feel the power. That shouldn't be, I have no ancestors here, right?

Caroline was about to walk in, when something stopped her. A boundary spell, annoying things; though they never managed to keep me out. I pulled out a knife, cut the palm of my hand and dropped blood where the barrier was, hopefully some blood was enough to disrupt the spell.

Caroline then took a step inside, it had worked.

"Thanks. This place feels weird. Who are we seeing exactly? You said nothing on the walk here, so I kinda wanna know what's going on." She said to me, clearly bugged by the lack of information.

"We are going to see a witch. She was the last person to see my mother, and I want to know why. Plus, my mother was the last person to see Klaus. This crazy trip, it wasn't about finding Hayley, but if I have to, I guess I should." I said to her; there, more information, I hope she doesn't ask too many questions.

We walked for about thirty seconds, before I felt her. The Regent of the witch community in New Orleans. There were at least twenty witches behind her, and more were flooding in by the second. They knew we were vampires, clearly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here, vampires?" Davina shouted to us. She was older than I had expected, but younger too; she clearly used herbs and spells to slow the ageing down a little, but it wasn't going to work for long.

"What have you gotten me in to, Hope?" Caroline whispered into my ear, she sounded angry.

"Stay quiet and stay behind me, I'll handle this." I said to her, I couldn't let her get killed now, could I? She did come with me after all, to find Davina, and here she is.

Davina raised her eyebrows, she was an impatient soul, but I wasn't here to help her.

"Do you know where Hayley Marshall is?" I asked bluntly, I didn't know any other way to put it. I was here for information, whether she gave it willingly or not, was down to her.

Shock covered everyone's faces, it seemed as though I hit a nerve. Davina turned for a second, to look at someone I couldn't see, then turned back to look at me. She took several steps forwards, getting a better look at me, it was dark out after all.

She squinted her eyes, as if it were going to give her a better view of me, which it wouldn't.  
I let my eyes change colour, I knew it would make everyone crazy, but that is what I wanted. My eyes glowed red, I could see their colour clearly in the reflection of Davina's; then fear, no, terror filled her. It burned through the crowd like wildfire.

"You shouldn't have come. They will find you, and they will kill you. There is no doubt about it now, you have killed us all." Davina yelled to me, I watched as her people started talking, then yelling to be heard. Everyone was scared of me, or why I had come.

"What is she going on about, Hope?" Caroline asked from behind me.

"I'm not sure, but I think its bad news from here on." I said, worry in my voice.

_Davina_

As soon as I realized it was Hope, I knew what that meant; the protection spell over New Orleans was broken, and she had practically signed our death certificates. There is an organisation, the oldest Vampire Society known to man. The Strix. They said that if Hope every returned, that she would be our death. She was the reason that Klaus' blood line could never die; she was born, not created, so she is the next stage of the blood line, meaning, Klaus' blood line can never be killed. Unless you go around and kill everyone in that line, one by one; which would just take too long.

I stood there in silence as the witches around me grew with panic, and volume. I looked at the vampires in front of me, they were wondering what was going on, they couldn't find out, they shouldn't.

"Quiet. God, I can't think." The other vampire screamed out. The noise died down, until everyone was quiet.

"What is going on? Who is coming to kill us?" The vampire asked, I felt like I should answer, but I knew I shouldn't. I was too slow to say something; a woman from the coven spoke up.

"The oldest vampire society in all time, they have Klaus, and they have Hayley. We have no idea if they're alive or not, they said that if you ever came here, in search of them, they'd be here to put you down, and all of us. So we put up a protection spell, to keep you out." The woman, Amy, finished. I wasn't going to stop her, I'm glad she said something.

"Who are these people?" Hope asked us, but she was looking directly at me.

"The Strix. You can't mess with them, they are very old and very powerful. They have greater numbers than the witches of New Orleans, and they can all fight. You wouldn't stand a chance. They have the cure for hybrid venom, created from your dad's blood. You can't do anything." I said, I had lost hope.

"It's a good thing then that my venom isn't hybrid venom, its actually tribrid venom. More lethal than anything, can kill a vampire with one drop in seconds. I have magic, and I cannot be killed. Watch me win this, or join me. End the war between the vampires and the witches. Find the werewolves, if they're any left, we'll need them too. We will win this fight, together." Hope said, her courage filled everyone here, it was refreshing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe her.

"Its not that simple, if I end the war, I will anger the ancestors. They will never forgive me for this." I explained.

"Well, then I suggest they get over it. Or learn expression. The most powerful form of magic, it will allow you to do anything you want, as long as you can control it, which I can help you with." Hope was surprisingly persistent.

"Are those my only options?" I asked.

"Yes. They are. I suggest you talk to the ancients. They have to agree to this, or risk losing all of you forever." Hope replied; I was scared of her, that was obvious; if Klaus was bad, God only knows was she is capable of, especially if she has magic.

"Give me two days to convince the ancestors to agree. I'd rather have their permission than go against them and learn expression. And I don't feel like getting on your bad side. If you're anything like your dad, I think I'll stay on your good side." I said as I turned away from her. The coven seemed concerned with my latest decision.

I felt the magic shift as Hope left the graveyard, she was indeed powerful. So powerful she could limit mine, unless I was on her side. Now I just had to contact the ancestors; they had to agree to this, I didn't have much of a choice.

I went into my families vault, as the rest of the coven went their separate ways. They were preparing for war.

I set five candles down on the floor, and poured salt on the floor to create a pentagram. I sat down in the centre, and lit all the candles, I started to think about my mom, my family. The ancestors; I started to chant in another language, I was summoning a meeting.

Suddenly, I was with them; my mom was standing in front of me, staring into my eyes, then she disappeared as others appeared.

"This Hope, she is powerful. We cannot allow her to corrupt our ways!" One person shouted.

"She is the key to defeating The Strix! She can save the witches!" Another shouted over the top.

Everyone was shouting at each other. They had no idea what Hope could do to us. We couldn't just end her, she was immortal. She's the most dangerous immortal, which means we cannot get on her bad side.

"IF YOU DON'T MIND!" I yelled out, everyone shut up.

"Hope Mikaelson is here to find her dad, if we help her, she will return the favor. I say we take her offer, and we end the war, and prepare for a battle against The Strix." I had put myself forward so that we could come to a decision.

The ancestors seemed to agree with me, but I knew they'd need more time.

"She gave you two days, I suggest we use them to find out what we can about The Strix, and find new ways of protecting this city. You are free to go now Davina, and thank you for coming to us." A woman said to me.

And just like that, I was back in my own body, in my families vault. I was disorientated for a moment, but I adjusted quickly. The candles around me blew out, and I cleared up the salt and put the candles away.

The ancestors would have their decision soon, so I decided to go see Hope, to tell her that the ancestors were deciding. I took four members of the Coven with me, Amy, Mary, Lauren and Daniel. They were powerful, and could help defend our people, if need be.

We drove to the compound, it was safer to drive than to walk, especially with this new threat lurking around.

We arrived, and the first thing I noticed was that we had arrived in the middle of an argument; just like old times.

We walked through the door, and it was like we were invisible, Elijah was yelling at some vampires, the one we saw earlier, and Hope; this won't end well.

"Why didn't you tell me you brought that into my home!" Elijah yelled, pointing a finger at Hope. She just stood there, as if she didn't care about what he thought.

"She asked us not to. She helped us, so we owed her. We all have the same mission, that is to find Klaus, and get his ass back here." One of the vampires said. Just at that moment, Cami walked in. She looked sick and bored.

"If you guys are going to yell all night, you could at least be quiet about it. Hope, I'm glad you're okay. I see you found Davina." She said, looking in my direction, everyone then turned to look at the five of us. I felt very uneasy with so many vampires here.

"Yeah, she came to me a few hours ago. The answer Hope, it is being decided." I didn't want to give too much away.

"Well now that everyone's here, and everything is being sorted out. I have a confession to make. I am not Hope Mikaelson. She sent me ahead to start the preparations for what is to come. I am just a clone, of sorts. I am her, and I have a fraction of her power. It is unlike anything you have ever seen, I can promise you that. She has her own private army, which no vampire can get into, you must be of her bloodline. So, if she or any of her doubles created you, you are hers. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but it had to be done." Hope stopped talking.

She had lied to everyone, it was so convincing. That's how she got into New Orleans, she wasn't Hope; but she was. Everything was coming together. Klaus rarely got his hands dirty, in the beginning anyway. He had people for that, but who better to trust than yourself. But the spell to create a clone, or a doppelgänger was impossible. You had to be completely immortal.

"Oh My God." I said aloud.

"What? What is it Davina?" Cami asked me, she was worried.

"You're a doppelgänger. Hers, to be exact. The only way to have or even create a doppelgänger is if you're completely immortal. She cannot be killed, nor harmed. She is far too powerful. If she created a double, she has more power than I ever anticipated. I suggest we do what she asks." I said, I was talking so quickly.

"Is that true?" Elijah said, he turned to Hope. He was very confused, I had never seen so much fear and confusion in one man.

"Yes it is." But that wasn't Hope talking, but it was. The Hope we were looking at hadn't said a word. Then she disappeared, became dust that floated back to a woman that was standing behind me. She looked just like Hope, but she had longer and darker hair. She dressed differently too, she wore black all over, black jeans, black boots. She was also showing a lot of skin, and her make-up was pretty much black.

"Sorry, I guess I let in the darkness." She said, and her voice rang through the entire building, like the waves crashing against the sand of a beach, or like a bell ringing and the sound whistling through the wind.

I watched as she walked into the centre of the room, and stared as five really big guys were behind her. Hybrids, and old ones at that. They were very muscular, with yellow eyes, I guess they never let that down.

Together, they looked terrifying, and I knew, we had to be on her side, or die.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like my twist? I just loved it! Let me know!**

_~FantasyLover3498~ _


	7. Chapter 6

**So I take it you liked the last chapter? Good. Please review and tell your friends, this is about to heat up!**

**I couldn't kill him off ;)**

* * *

_Previously~_

"Sorry, I guess I let in the darkness." She said, and her voice rang through the entire building, like the waves crashing against the sand of a beach, or like a bell ringing and the sound whistling through the wind.

I watched as she walked into the centre of the room, and stared as five really big guys were behind her. Hybrids, and old ones at that. They were very muscular, with yellow eyes, I guess they never let that down.

Together, they looked terrifying, and I knew, we had to be on her side, or die.

Chapter Six ~ The War Part Two

_Jack_

I stared at this woman, she was breathtakingly beautiful; yet she was the same woman I fell in love with, question is, did she feel the same way?

I watched as she gave me a fleeting glance, it was very quick, I barely noticed it.

The five guys around her seemed to be hybrids, but I could be mistaken.

I watched as Elijah backed away from the glorious woman, he looked frightened, and if she had that effect on an original, I'd hate to be an ordinary vampire, or even a human.

"Hope? Why do you play such games?" Elijah asked the glorious woman, she just stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes seemed to darken with every passing moment.

Suddenly, her eyes were closed and she span on her heels to face Davina, there was tension in the air as Hope walked up to her, seeing as Davina wasn't as strong as us, she was human after all. Even though I had never met Davina, I still felt like I needed to protect her, protect human life.

Hope's eyes were ocean blue, I could sense I would easily get lost in them; she was no longer the dark person I had just seen, she was pure, she was good. Convincing the others of her innocence may prove to be very difficult, but for this beautiful woman, I would do anything.

"So, they are deciding. I do hope they hurry. The war that is ahead of us, many will die. My hybrids have surrounded the area, they will keep this building secure. Please, welcome them with open arms." Hope said to us all.

Elijah stared at her, it was as if he hated her; how could anyone hate someone as beautiful as her? It was crazy.

"Er, I should get going, I have to wait for a response from the ancestors." Davina said, her witches stared at her.

"One of my hybrids will follow you back, they will protect you. Unless the ancestors say no. Riley, escort miss Claire home." Hope said, and a woman appeared at the door. She was wearing a long black dress, it fell to the ground, her black hair came to her hips, she was tall; she looked more frightening than I wanted to admit.

Davina stared walking to the exit, Riley followed behind the other witches and carefully watched them. As soon as they left, Hope turned to my uncles.

"We have a busy day ahead of us, I suggest you all get some sleep." Hope calmly said, it was strange, but I suddenly felt tired. I waited then walked upstairs to my room, ready to sleep.

_Hours later – Davina_

It was early, and a Tuesday; which meant that today I would receive the ancestors decision, hopefully.

I had left my house hours ago, I couldn't sleep last night; the return of Hope had us all worried. She could be our savior or our destroyer, we just had to make all the right moves, so we didn't antagonize her. We were dealing with an immortal, we had no idea what to expect, but if she was anything like her father, we must tread carefully.

"You okay, love?" I heard the sweet voice from behind me. I was glad to hear it today, I missed it.

"You look like someone just killed your dog. What happened?" The sweet voice continued.

"Your niece is back. She has offered peace, I know you've never met her, but she's so like her father, according to everyone. The ancestors are meant to talk to me today about a decision, she wants us to join her to help fight the Strix."

I turned to look at Kol, I was glad to bring him back, that was years ago. He's human again, well, a witch; he loves it, and I'm glad about that. He helped put the protection spell up when Hope left the first time, when the Strix warned us.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time, Elijah's very own army. I'd hoped they'd all died by now, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. The ancestors must accept, The Strix are dangerous, and if Hope says she can help, I suggest we believe her."

I stared at Kol, it was still strange seeing him with his original face, but I loved him all the same.

"I'm just not sure who to trust anymore. If Hope gets her father back, we're all in trouble, you know how pissed off he will be. Seeing as the witches helped The Strix when they came here. He'll blame us for what happened to him and his daughter. We can't touch her, that's just suicide. So our only logical choice is to help Hope, even if that means getting Klaus back." I was worried, who wouldn't be?

Sixteen years ago, I was shunned from the covens, my fight back was long and difficult, the Strix used me; I became their own personal witch, and because I no longer practised ancestral magic, I could use the magic of every vampire in the Strix to help me bring back Kol. Which is exactly what I did, after everything with Klaus, I was surprised to see his sire line still alive, but then we all knew why.

"Come on now darling, you have to prepare for the ancestors. Let them worry about this, you need to relax. Hope can't be any worse than my brother." Kol honestly believed that.

"You haven't met her yet. I'll need you to come with me when I give them the news, I'd like to have a Mikaelson there." Technically, I'm not a Mikaelson, but I also am.

"I'll go. Now you must go meet with the ancestors. I'm sure they have a decision by now."

I prepared a space where I could go meet the ancestors for the second day in a row; I hope I'm not doing this every day.

When I arrived, the atmosphere was completely different to the last time I was here; this time there was hope, and fear. I understood what this meant.

"Davina. Welcome, we need you to cast your vote now. What do you say?" My mother asked, she hadn't really spoken to me since the whole ordeal with the Harvest.

"I say, that we do as Hope wants. Its too risky not to." I honestly didn't know what to say, Hope was terrifying.

"Our decision is made. We work with Hope Mikaelson. Do as she asks. Tell the coven to prepare for war." An elder said, she was wearing a white robe, the head of the ancestors. Nobody really knew who she was. Now, I must go to the coven, and tell them the good news.

_Hope_

Today was going to be good, I could feel as much in my bones. I had to remind myself that I cannot spill blood, not this early in my plans anyway.

I got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and turned the heat up high, I washed and I dried. My hair was a mess from all the running around I did yesterday.

Once I was finished, I dried my hair and got dressed, my usual black clothing; black was the only colour I owned.

I was going to have to explain my powers to the vampires, they didn't understand it; that much I learned from yesterday. Elijah would be the most difficult to convince, he hated me for what I did.

"Hope?" I heard the voice, he was walking up the stairs; he hadn't quite reached my door, warning me he was on his way up.

"Jack, it's alright. Come in." I said bluntly, I didn't mean to but it's just how it sounded.

"I was hoping we could talk. I know that things have been difficult, with you arriving, and the person we got to know, just vanishing. But, those feelings she developed, did they pass on to you?" Straight to the point, I like that. But I really didn't want to break his heart, yet that may be my only option. Unless I create a new one.

"It takes a few days for things to set in, if they do. I'm not sure, I'm sorry. Did you have feelings for me?" I asked, I was genuinely curious; though I knew the answer, I didn't have to look into his mind to see the truth, it was all over his face.

"Yeah, I do."

I felt my heart sink; I felt like I had feelings for him, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't be with him anyway, even if I wanted to; well, maybe I could if I wanted to.

"This is a complex situation Jack, and we cannot be together. I'm sorry." I wish I could tell them.

"Got it." He said, he was hurt. So he just walked out, and I stood there, wondering; what have I just done? I gave someone hope. This is so unlike me!

"Jack! Wait." I don't know why I said it, I walked to the doorway, and he walked back, I looked him in the eye, put my hand on his cheek, I didn't have it in me to kiss him. So I let my head rest on his shoulder. I stood there for a minute or two.

"What is this?" I heard a loud voice yelling at me. It was Jonathan, one of my hybrids. He did not look very amused by this.

"John, what are you doing here?" I asked.

John looked surprised that I had asked, every morning we had training, I'd completely forgotten today.

"Oh, right. Sorry Jack, we can talk later. We have some training to do." I walked off with John.

I turned back to see Jack watching as John and I walked away, he looked kind of sad. He was going to be a hybrid soon, he needs training too.

"Jack, come with us. Today I want you to observe our training, you can join in tomorrow." I waved my hand, to motion him to come with us. He just smiled and walked with us.

We walked to the bayou together, in total there were seventeen of us; including myself. We all needed to prepare for what is to come, my family cannot wait forever, from now on, we will be training daily. With an army of vampires and witches coming for me, I need to be prepared.

I hadn't told anyone of what I saw, I knew what was coming. I also know that many of my hybrids will not survive this war. But by teaming up with the witches here, we stand a better chance, and less lives will be lost.

_You will bring an end to witches and vampires everywhere, you must be stopped!_

I shook my head, I had to get that voice out of my mind. I need to start training, fast.

I had two of my hybrids set up an area where we could fight,where nobody would get too badly hurt.

I turned to Jack, he was so curious of what was going on. I could tell he really wanted to join in.

"As hybrids, we are stronger than your average vampires. As we get older, we get stronger; it just happens a lot faster than it does with vampires, that's because of our werewolf side. The venom that my hybrids generate, is much more deadly than the hybrids my father created, that is because I am part witch. A true abomination of nature, as I've been told my whole life." I told Jack this so he would feel slightly empowered, I needed him to believe he was a hybrid, even though there was doubt of it, I knew he was. Just by looking into his eyes, I could see the animal nature inside him.

"We're ready to begin." I heard my hybrid, Henry, say; he had finished clearing the area, and we were ready to start training.

I smiled at Jack, and walked to the centre of the area. My hybrids fell into a large circle around me.

"Today's training session is about using your surroundings to gain the advantage. You need to learn to use what is nearby to protect yourself. Now, today, you can take a stake to the heart, as we will be fighting vampires, you need to know how to hit the heart. And seeing as a stake to the heart doesn't kill us, you'll be fine. The other hybrids will be arriving in a few days. So until then, we train, so we can teach them."

Our numbers were very high, and that's what we needed.  
I walked around the circle, in front of everyone. The first person I tapped on the shoulder was a short girl, with long black hair, and bright blue eyes, her name was Sadie, she would be the first to start the fight. She lifted her head and walked to the centre of the circle, where I had been stood. I then walked a little more, and tapped Hunter on the shoulder, he was tall, blonde, and had dark brown eyes. Both of these hybrids were two of my youngest, they would be the first to fight.

The rest of the hybrids walked away a bit, then sat on the floor to watch, I saw as Jack did the same. He looked at me, curious as to why I wasn't moving away like the others. I turned to the two in front of me, they were ready to fight, so I just walked around them.

"Begin." Was all I said and they started punching and kicking. They knew the rules, they could do anything they wished, but it was forbidden to kill a fellow hybrid.

They fought, it was interesting to watch. They punched with all their might, kicked as much as they could, whenever there was an opening. I kept talking to them throughout the fight.

"Protect your chest. Look for their weaknesses. Grab her arm, and pull." The fight went on and on, then we heard clapping.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and formed a shield in front of me.

"Relax everyone." The two hybrids in front of me moved slightly, so I could see who was there.

"What are you guys doing? Its dangerous for a bunch of teenagers to be running around they bayou like this. Bad things happen here." He had a deep voice, it sounded familiar.

I push past the hybrids, they make a move to try to stop me, but I wave them off. Jack is standing off to the side a bit, at least he's safe.

"Jackson Kenner. The Crescent Wolf Pack Alpha. He's an evolved. Not quite werewolf, not quite a hybrid either. Many weaknesses, that's what I know of you. Many strengths too, that's a plus. This means that Hayley is still alive. If you are, the ceremony binds you together; therefore, if she is still alive, you are still an evolved. Unless she's dead, and you're still honouring your wedding vows. Tragic."

I looked him in the eyes, I saw the fear, then watched as he realised who I was.

He stepped back a bit, and I moved forwards; I needed answers from him.

"Hope? When did you get here? How did you even make it in to New Orleans? The entire coven of witches cast a spell, to make sure you never set foot here. Are you here to get Hayley back?" His words came out fast, he was worried, scared and curious; that much was obvious.

A kid started to walk this way, towards Jackson, thy looked alike; clearly a family member.

"What's going on dad? Who are these people?" My heart dropped, dad?

Thoughts twisted through my head quickly; how could he have a son, how could nobody know about this, how did I not know about him?

"Jason, meet your big sister. Hope, this is Jason, your half brother." Jackson looked at me, my mum had another child. I had no idea how to feel, so I just smiled at Jason.

I walked up to him, and held out my hand, he shook it carefully.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Hope, I hope we can get to know each other very well." I smiled, then looked to Jackson.

"What happened to my mum? Why do the Strix have her?" I asked him, I wasn't going to wait around because a child was here; I need to get her back.

"Your father tricked The Strix, their leader is stuck drowning over and over again. But the price for that, was your mother. She had just given birth, when she was taken from us. You won't be getting her back. For all we know, she could be dead." Jackson said, sadness filling his voice.

"I don't believe she's dead. The Strix wouldn't dare touch her. I'd kill them all. If she were dead, I'd sense it. No, she's very much alive." I walked around, I looked at every hybrid by my side.

There was no way the Strix would get away with this, my first hybrid, my mother; she was their prisoner, but not for long.

_Elena_

Hope had called a meeting, everyone was standing around downstairs. Davina wasn't here yet, and neither was Hope; great start for a meeting.

Not ten minutes later, everyone had arrived; Hope had five of her hybrids, but a different five to the ones we saw the other day when she first showed up. She only had men with her then, now there were five girls here, they wore similar clothes to Hope, all wearing black, dark make-up, and they all stayed close to her.

"I wonder what this is all about..." Bonnie whispered into my ear.

"I don't know, but the look on Hope's face, tells me it's not good." I said in response, this really looked bad.

Hope got worse by the second, eventually it looked like she was going to kill someone, she was speaking quietly with her hybrids.

I turned to Damon, and even he looked confused.

"Do you know what they are saying?" I asked him, he just looked down.

"I have no idea. It's annoying." Damon said nothing more.

We stood around for another ten minutes, then a man and a boy walked in, there were a few people behind him; they wore muddy boots, the man and the boy looked alike, maybe they were family?

"Well, it took you long enough." Hope said, she sounded annoyed.

"I didn't really feel like coming back here. And I sure as hell didn't want to bring my son." The strange man said fiercely to Hope.

"He also happens to be my brother. It is important that he is here, where he is safe. That's why Ethan and Peter stayed with you. If it weren't for the fact that I have a brother, you wouldn't need to be here. But, you might just have information that I require." Hope said back, who was this man?

"I have called this meeting, so we can discuss who is on our side. Who will help us in our battle with The Strix?" Hope posed it as a question to everyone.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, they clearly weren't sure about helping out in a war, we were here to help the head of our sire line; not join a war. But if helping Klaus meant getting involved, we had no choice but to help.

"We'll join you Hope." I spoke up first, it was so that others would follow quickly.

The witch, Davina, spoke up next.  
"You have the New Orleans witches on your side, and all of our ancestors." She seemed strong, but she was holding something back, she turned around behind her, and a man walked in. Kol.

"Fine, I'll help my niece too. Kol Mikaelson, I'm another of your uncles." Kol said to Hope, she just nodded to him; barely acknowledging he was there, and meant to be dead.

Kol just looked at me, clearly he remembers the role I played in his death; yet something seemed different about him, he wasn't looking at me with hatred, he just didn't like me. I took in a deep breath, I won't let him get into my head; then he clung onto Davina's hand. That was a shock, Kol and Davina, were together?

"This is madness, Hope, what have you gotten yourself into, that you need all these people?" Elijah appeared out of nowhere in front of Hope, it was good that he knew she was here, no more sneaking her around.

"I'm going to get my parents back, and defeat the Strix, so they won't try to overthrow the Mikaelson's ever again. It is because of you, that you lost control of the Strix, way back when. So, I am fixing your mistakes. Any of them that wish to back down, will not be harmed, but I cannot say the same for the rest of them." Hope was determined to win this battle.

"Then what will you do, after the battle and if you win?" Elijah asked, we had all been curious about that, but nobody really wanted to ask.

"I will remake the Strix, remake them with the vision to make this world a better place, except this time, I will keep them on track and ensure they wont stray from our goals." Hope had everything planned out, she was determined and fierce.

"We're with you Hope." The boy that walked in last with the strange man spoke up.

"Thank you Jason. Jackson, your son is strong, he'll be fine."

Jackson and Jason, Jason and Hope are brother and sister, things just keep getting weirder.

"I'm here to ask all of you to join me in another thing too, my mother was the last person to see my father, or so I'm told. I need any information on the Strix, I need to know everything about them, if we are to defeat them." Hope looked to everyone in the room. None of us knew much about the Strix, but I'm sure the others around here know plenty.

"When the Mikaelson's left New Orleans for the first time, it was taken over by the vampire Marcel. He and Elijah fought a lot, Aya, a member of the Strix, was going to be their leader. Elijah and Aya competed for leadership, but it was Marcel who won. Marcel is now the leader of the Strix. I know Marcel well, he must have left some members behind to keep an eye on things while he sorted out his business. There is a very high chance that he knows you have returned to New Orleans, and is on his way here to put an end to you." Camille, we'd only met her once or twice. Yet, she knew what we were in for, perhaps she was one of the members that the Strix left behind?

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, and if there are any stories you would like to see from me.**

**I hope you guys are ready for a new Love Interest for Hope!**

**Thanks for reading. **

_~FantasyLover3498~_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Been applying for University, amongst other things; like getting a tattoo. I have decided that I will use what happens in the TV show, but I won't follow it too closely.**

**This chapter might hit on some of your emotions and memories, so if so, I apologize.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously~_

I know Marcel well, he must have left some members behind to keep an eye on things while he sorted out his business. There is a very high chance that he knows you have returned to New Orleans, and is on his way here to put an end to you." Camille, we'd only met her once or twice. Yet, she knew what we were in for, perhaps she was one of the members that the Strix left behind?

* * *

Chapter Seven ~ Allies.

_Hope_

The meeting that took place last night went downhill from the moment Camille showed up. I called on my hybrids, all of them; they would be here by the end of the day. When my father sees what, I have built, I hope he'll be proud of me, I did this to protect my family.

Suspicion floated around the area for hours, Camille talking about the Strix like that, made everyone nervous. We needed to discover who the spy was, if we knew who they were, we could deal with them; unless there was more than one. I didn't know who to think it, there are so many people here that I just don't know; there were so many new people, so many I had yet to get to know, many that I hadn't been able to jump into their memories.

Although, by the end of the day, over a hundred of the people I had turned, hybrid and vampire alike, would be here. We would be well prepared unless the Strix were already here unless Marcel were already here.

I put down the book I was reading, I had just lost interest, and walked downstairs. I compelled the staff here to cook everyone breakfast, I had tasks for everyone to do today. I sat at the large dining table downstairs, slowly, food trickled in, more than what I could eat alone; the first one to join me was Jack, then Stefan and Damon, they were talking about something, I had no interest in their conversation. More and more people sat around the table, soon people were sitting on the sofa and on the many chairs that were here.

Not ten minutes later, strangers walked inside; though they weren't strangers to me, they were my hybrids, including another one of my doubles. She was followed closely by a man, he was tall, muscular, yet pale, but it suited him, he quickly brushed his dark hair off his face, clearly, he had never known about the doppelgänger of mine he had been following like a lost puppy. My double walked over to me, and I stood up, towering over her; she looked at me.

"May we win the fight." Was all she said before disappearing, giving me everything she was. The bonding hurt, as it always does, it feels like you are being torn open, making room more organs and another heart. All your bones shift, then it's as if you merge into one, it hurts like a bitch. The pain subsides quickly, which is one good thing to come from this, I guess.

"That's twice I've seen that now, but it's just as incredible as the first time." Jack was standing behind me, curious of the people who had just entered.

"These are a few of the hybrids I have called on, they will live here for a while, their goal is to protect the witches, as they can actually die. They have been given their tasks." I turned to those who were here, and they scattered quickly, not wanting to upset me, how kind of them.

The only one who didn't leave was the one that entered with my double, it must have been difficult for him to let go of her and have me in her place, as he had gotten to know her, and now she is gone; I was the same person, only different; if that made any sense at all. I was more powerful, I only gave a fraction of my power to any of my doubles, now there were only one left.

From what my double knew, his name was Jonathan, he was abused by his parents, so my double saved him from that life, and without telling him, she taught his parents a lesson.

I left Jack where he was standing and walked over to Jonathan, he was actually rather tall, I'd say he was 6ft 5''. He was gorgeous, I'll give him that much, but I cannot admit anything more; love never turns out to be a good thing for the women of the Mikaelson family. If I ever admitted it to myself, I would be setting my heart up for inevitable heartbreak, and there was no way I wanted to go through that, not now, not ever. However, from the way that I looked at him, and he looked at me, it seemed I didn't have much choice in this situation, which was thrilling, and terrifying.

"Hope? Is that still you?" Jonathan asked me, I could feel the sadness and curiosity radiating from him.

"It's still me, but, not." I had no idea how to explain this.

"She has the same memories. Although, her emotions, well that's a different story. Isn't it, Hope?" I froze at the sound of her voice, she wasn't meant to be here, for a while at least.

I quickly got my act together, I took a deep breath and stared at her, Becca was back. Too bad she had a witch on her side too, I thought I had her restrained for a bit longer.

"My silly niece. You locked me up, that hurt." She pointed at me, and I noticed something off.

"Where's your bracelet?" I asked her, panicked. The bracelet stopped that nasty curse from turning her into a psycho again.

"Dahlia helped out. She might be dead, but she's still a witch. She never wanted to hurt you, she wanted to help protect you." Rebekah looked at me, I can't believe that she would come here; then again, me verses our entire family of dead witches; I never really stood a chance, I'm lucky that I held her for a few days. It has become too dangerous for normal vampires, which means I need to send some away, at least until the battle is over. It was a Thursday, I can have those who are weaker, out of town by tomorrow. But first, I must tell them the bad news.

"I helped drag you out of your little world, because I needed my family. After my mother abandoned me, I had nothing. I brought Elijah back after my mother left, and what do I get? Nothing. But distrust and hatred from my own family. If you won't tell me anything about the day my father disappeared, you can just leave me alone. I will do this without you, it makes no difference to me." I was angrier at myself than at Becca, I started all this when I went searching for my father; if only I had done what Becca suggested and just left this alone, none of this would be happening. Marcel wouldn't be after me, I wonder if he knows I have the cure to his bite. It took years to perfect, but I got it, it turns out, my blood was the key.

"I know you helped us, but you left someone behind. And Niklaus, who knows where his body is, Marcel probably has him locked up in a coffin, or deep underground. Nobody can find him. I promised your mother, and Dahlia, that I would protect you, always and forever. And that is exactly what I am going to do. So, stop this nonsense, and let's return home. We can deal with this in a century or two." Rebekah was persuasive, but I was stubborn. I cannot let this go, not now that I am so close to finding the rest of my family.

"Freya will be released soon." Another version of myself came through the door, this was the last one. No more doppelgängers left, and this one was late.

"You were meant to be here yesterday. Oh well," I took a breath, I needed to think, should I tell them? "I sent her on a mission about two years ago, she was to find a cure for Freya."

For the last time, I pulled my doppelgänger into my body and soul, and unlike every other time, it didn't hurt.

"There was no scientific cure or a magical cure, but it was science and magic put together that found the cure. We tested it against Freya's blood, the cure will work, we already know that much. If it works, she will wake. There isn't much of this cure, so can we all make sure that Freya stays away from any form of poison, it would make my job so much easier."

"Yes, but what about the bite from Marcel, what do you have a cure for that? You cured me, but do you even have any left, in case something like that happens again? And what of your fix for Kol? Instead of curing him, you made him mortal." Elijah spoke up for the first time.

"I gave Davina the tools she needed to make Kol a witch, she never even knew it was me. And as for the cure, you won't need it, what I gave you guys kept you immune to it for a while, hopefully long enough to keep you safe." I replied, I had helped Kol become human, as a descendant of the witch who turned them into vampires, I had the power to turn them into humans, or witches; which is exactly what I did, I knew that him being a human would cure the venom in his body.

"Not until now. I had witches from around the world attempting to verify your spell, and after months of having it tested, it was clear it was the real deal, so I cast it with all the ingredients you gave me. Thank you for giving me hope." Davina walked in Kol right behind her; as well as a few witches.

I smiled, I had helped someone; and I did it because I wanted to, that's the difference between me and my father. I do good because I want to. I help anyone I can, it's better to have friends than to make everyone afraid of you.

"Now, I have some bad news. This fight, its approaching much faster than I anticipated; Marcel will be here soon, either by the end of today, or tomorrow. So, I now must ask any ordinary vampires to leave New Orleans, as it is far too dangerous for you to be here. Most of my hybrids are here, some will escort you to your homes, then return here. I'm sorry, but I cannot risk your lives." I felt bad, I brought them here, now I am asking them to leave, after they helped me get my doppelgänger here; they have been my friends, which is why I must protect them.

"No way, we're not leaving. You and Klaus are the only two people in the world capable of creating hybrids, and can cure a werewolf bite, we need the both of you." Elena spoke up, I knew she was right, and I understood why she wanted to stay, but I couldn't put her in danger, not as the last female doppelgänger of Amara, she's too valuable to every witch in existence.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice. My niece is right, this fight will be too dangerous for younger vampires, it's best if you return home." Elijah was on my side, I guess he wanted his brother back, and wanted revenge on Marcel, for what he did.

"Werewolves and vampires, please, go home. I don't want you risking your lives on someone like Marcel." I hoped they would listen, it's an awful lot of people to compel otherwise.

"Make me a hybrid. I want to fight, I've spent years having people help me, I want to help you. You're willing to protect us, now it's my turn to help protect you." Elena spoke up, she wanted to be a hybrid? It wouldn't work, there's not enough time. We wouldn't know if it worked until the next full moon, which wasn't for another three weeks.

"I can't. This battle, it will be here in a few days. I won't know if you're a hybrid for about three weeks. I can't do that, with the possibility that you could still be a vampire by the time the battle rolls around. It's just too dangerous. You just need to trust that I'm doing this for you, to protect you and keep all of you safe. I need you to return home, fortify your towns, make sure you're safe from outside threats." Looking around me, at the faces of those I called friends, I could tell that I had convinced them to leave, even Elena.

"A few of my hybrids will go with you, and stay with you until they feel you're safe," I said, as I turned away from everyone, and walked outside.

_Hours later ~ Davina_

This is stupid; the worst idea I have ever come up with. Modifying that spell has taken months, now here we are.

"Are you alright Marcel? How do you feel?" I asked him, he looked fine, but I wasn't sure, I've never cast that spell before.

"Hey D, I'm feeling good. Good to see you again. I missed you on my travels." He said, but it wasn't him, well, it wasn't his voice.

"So how does this spell work again exactly?" He asked, even though I had explained this before.

"I've already explained this, I used Esther's body jumping spell, and changed parts of it so that it became a soul swapping spell. All I did was swap your soul for one of my witches, if they are chained up inside your body, they can't do any damage to the Strix while you're here with me." I explained.

"They still haven't figured out that you're my inside gal, have they? Tell me about Hope. What's she like? What are her plans for me?" Marcel asked.

"She's powerful. And dangerous, but she's like her father. She has built an army of hybrids, and they're probably all here by now. She's sent ordinary vampires and werewolves home, she claims it's to keep them safe and out of harm's way. I'm not sure if I trust her, but she isn't one to screw around with. She claims to have the cure to your bite. So, there's that. As far as her plans, she isn't telling anyone, not even her family. Kol has no idea what she's up to, even if she is like Klaus, nobody seems to know what she's up to." I said frustrated, Hope was the reason people I cared about were now in danger, she was the reason for all the crap that is happening. She's the reason why so many had to die, to protect her.

I was beginning to think that the soul swapping spell might work on Hope, put her in a human body so she can't cause any trouble; but it may not work, as she is also a witch, with a lot of power and a family full of dead witches helping her. God knows how powerful she could be, with all that power behind her. Looks like the soul swapping spell must be a last resort.

"So, she's like her dad. He never managed to create many hybrids, not even twenty. So how many does Hope have?" Marcel wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because she has an unlimited supply of her own blood, she has managed to create hundreds of hybrids. She said they'd all be here by the end of the day, to escort the vampires and werewolves out of here. Do you remember what Sabine said? Well, it was Celeste. But do you remember how she said that Hope would bring an end to all witches, I think she may be trying to do just that." I said worriedly, Hope was a real threat.

"Don't worry about that D, I have something almost as rare as Hope herself on my side. And she isn't afraid to use her magic to kill Hope. This will be an easy win, with minimal casualties." Marcel said, he seemed so sure of this, and it calmed me down to here this from him.

"Marcel, I'm glad you're here. Even if you are in another person's body, I'm glad we're working together again." I was very happy he was here again.

"Marcel? What are you talking about Love?" Kol walked in at the worst time, he always did have terrible timing. Now I had to explain to Kol what I was talking about, but from the look on his face, he already knew what was going on.

"You're working with Marcel? Against my family? You were the spy all along, giving him information about Hope! Marcel can't be trusted, he bit me for God's sake! Nearly killed me and my siblings because of his stupid revenge fantasies against my brother!" Kol yelled at me, I could feel the betrayal radiating from him, so I just stood there.

_~ Kol ~_

I'd spent the past twenty minutes searching for Davina, and one of her witches pointed me towards the heart of the cemetery.

After the connection between the witches and their ancestors was broken, Davina was helped by a witch with superior powers, and she came back to life, through the same spell she used to bring me back. Thankfully, the ancestors didn't add something to the spell, guess they didn't want her anymore, or they didn't have the power to do anything about it. Apparently, there were still people who wanted Davina to use her powers to stop the Originals.

But that now included my niece, and I couldn't let her get hurt because Davina was blinded by Marcel; he was twisting her mind, like he always did, turning her against my family.

She stood there quietly, the witch next to her just looked at her, waiting for her to say something; when she didn't I left the cemetery, and I knew where I needed to go, I just didn't want to put Davina in danger. Even after what she did, I couldn't lose her, not again.

I will protect my family, and I will stop Marcel.

* * *

**There you go, no I didn't die. I started this months ago and then started university, so I've been super busy.**

**Sorry, it's a short one.**

**Please Review!**

_~FantasyLover3498~_


End file.
